Harry Potter And The Pupil Of Redemption
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: ON HIATUS. Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts to begin their fifth year, along with a new student who will bring with him not only a painful past, but also a bright future. An unspecified part of the Raine Lionheart Legacy.
1. The Secret of a Death

****

Disclaimer: I shall enter this in now. *Ahem*.   
disclaimer  
Harry Potter and/or all characters, objects, phrases and/or locations created by the author, Joanne Katherine Rowling, as pertaining to the serial novel, _Harry Potter_, are not used in this story in an attempt to earn profit by the author, Raine Lionheart. Songs used by said author are copywritten to their specified and respective creators.  
Characters, objects, phrases and locations created by the author, Raine Lionheart, are not to be used in another story, unless permission is clearly stated by Raine Lionheart himself.  
/disclaimer  
All right, that's my disclaimer for this entire set of stories!

****

Harry Potter and The Pupil of Redemption

****

Chapter One  
The Secret of a Death

1994  
Canada

It was a sudden banging that made eight-year old Raine Lionheart glance at the closet in surprise. It gave a knock that shook the door. His father, Tyrell rushed to it and muttered something under his breath, causing the noise to cease.

Raine turned back to the television with a frown.

Since he had been born, Raine had been forbidden by his dad to look in that closet. For fear of discovering something, he decided. Something frightening… a maniac? Raine had read that some people had kept whackos in their closets just for kicks… of course, his father wasn't like that. And Raine had read this in a murder novel.

He turned his attention back to Much Music where a Judas Priest music video was playing.

His dad was odd, Raine admitted to his friends. He seemed to look upon other people as if he was a superior. Not like a rich person, like he could own them and their families, but as if he had a higher understanding of the universe. He acted this way around a lot of people. Except for his close friends.

And they always looked at Raine awkwardly as well. In fact, a few weeks back Raine's father's boss, Mr. Cobblepot had come for dinner. Raine had never met the man, and had been surprised by his attitude towards simple things, like the television, or the microwave.

That night, he had asked Raine, 'So, how much has your dad taught you young man?' with a grin.

Before Raine could ask what he meant, Mr. Lionheart had cut in saying, 'Well, he's not to learn anything… _yet_.'

Mr. Cobblepot had looked surprised and didn't address Raine again.

Strange things always seemed to happen in Raine's life. From the death of his mother when he was just four, to his father's odd behavior. But strange occurrences in his life weren't such a bad thing. After all, he was happy enough to not fall victim to boredom. 

Raine flipped the channel as a Beastie Boys video started to play. He watched The Simpsons instead.

***

It was raining on Saturday. No surprise though, as it usually rained in North Vancouver.

Raine was tired by now, but was alert. The closet had rattled at him as he passed it on his way to his room. As usual, Mr. Lionheart had uttered odd words to make the sounds dissipate, which made Raine uneasy.

It was a strange feeling, knowing that a closet could contain anything and make such odd noises. Anything could be in there, he thought. From a maniac, to some sort of contraption that would act up at any random point in the day. It could even be a creature of some sort.

So, feeling daring, Raine rose from his bed, slipped on his robe and tiptoed downstairs.

The closet was still rattling a little. As he approached, it started to act up, the noise becoming increasingly more violent with every step he took. The doorknob rattled and the doorframe gave off some dust.

Raine was trembling. Thoughts ran through his head, some telling him to turn back. Others telling him to just get it over with.

__

There's no such thing as a boogey-man.

He slowly put a hand on the doorknob…

The door exploded outwards.

Raine shielded himself as debris flew in every which direction He ducked and rolled, avoiding the wood and metal. The sound was deafening. Dust billowed out, blinding Raine. He backed up against the wall and sputtered, trying not to inhale the dust.

As the dust cleared, he squinted to see what was causing of the commotion.

A broomstick. 

It was twitching.

Raine stood up and brushed himself off, then carefully, he poked his head into the closet. It was filled with books and chests and various beakers labeled _Eye of Armadillo_, _Bezel_, or _Owl Feathers_.

He was about to step in when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He jumped back as his dad appeared.

Mr. Lionheart froze when he saw Raine. He looked into the hallway and saw that his son was standing halfway into that forbidden closet, investigating his items.

He assessed the damage. Then, two words slipped out of his mouth.

'Oh dear.'

***

'What was that?' Raine asked softly.

They sat in the kitchen, sipping on water.

'That was a few tokens of my past, Raine,' Tyrell said very seriously, avoiding his son's gaze. 'It is something that I should have told you about a long time ago…'

He set down his glass and looked Raine in the eye.

'I am a wizard.'

And Raine could not think of an argument that seemed valid. He just stared back into his father's grey eyes with wonder.

'You understand what I am saying?' his father asked. Raine nodded. 'Good. Because it was difficult to tell you.'

Raine frowned. 'Why didn't you earlier? Did mom not know or something?'

Tyrell hesitated for a moment. The question had come.

'Raine… there's something that you should know.'

****

A/N: What do you think? Review to tell me. I love criticism, good or bad. However, I hate pointless. Keep it clean! Chapter Two in a week. Or maybe a few days, if reviews are coming in.


	2. Holiday Woes

****

Chapter Two  
Holiday Woes

2001

Harry Potter awoke in his bedroom in the old house on Privet Drive on August 15th with a surge of adrenaline. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were coming to pick him up today, to go to Ron's home for the rest of the summer. Two weeks with the Weasley's would be grand.

Harry stretched and rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. He stood and thought for a moment. Today _was_ the day Hermione and Ron were coming to get him, right? A glance at his calendar told him yes.

He put on his glasses and dressed as quickly as he could. In the corner of the room was Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl. She saw him awake and rattled the bars of her cage in protest.

He unlatched the cage door and let her hop on his arm. 'All right, all right, you can go for a quick fly. But make it fast. Ron and Hermione are coming today.'

Hedwig hooted and fluttered out the window.

Harry heard his uncle Vernon in the next room, snorting as he rose from bed. His feet hit the floor with a thump and he left the room. Dudley, on the other side, was still snoring peacefully.

Harry yawned as he left his own room. He climbed down the stairs and waltzed into the kitchen, where uncle Vernon was making scrambled eggs and bacon. He seemingly ignored Harry as he entered. Harry reached into the fridge and pulled out a grapefruit, laughing inwardly. Last year, Dudley had gone on a grapefruit diet (Aunt Petunia, being as protective of her Duddykins as possible, forced Harry and Uncle Vernon to go along with it). But unfortunately (or was it fortunately?), when Harry came back from his fourth term at Hogwarts, Dudley had, if even possible, grown even fatter than when Harry had left. Harry thought that he resembled his Aunt Marge the last time Harry had seen her: blown up like a balloon. When he told Ron, Hermione and Hagrid this, they all sent letters back, offering different things. Ron: an escape to his house for the summer; Hermione, a diet that was guaranteed to work; and Hagrid kindly sent some candies to flaunt around in front of the porky cousin.

Thinking of his friends, Harry could hardly believe it. He was already fifteen! And it was also his fifth year at Hogwarts! Strange, really, but exciting. Hogwarts was an amazing place, with its hidden passages and it's shifting staircases and ghosts.

For his birthday, as far as food went (he was gracious, the Dursleys hardly ever had edible meals), he received cakes from his godfather Sirius and Hermione, a large bag of sweets from Ron and a box of treacle fudge cookies from Hagrid. Sirius had sent him few Galleons and a new watch (enchanted to automatically change timezones and Daylight Savings Time and to act as a compass). Hermione had given him a Monogramming Charm for his Firebolt, a wizard comic book based on the Chudley Cannons was from Ron, and a novel from Hagrid called _Playing the Game: The Life of Oddrick Hammersley_. The last was surprisingly from Ginny Weasley: a silver ring with his initials and a Gryffindor lion engraved on it.

All he wanted was a Quidditch pitch…

Harry grinned at the thought of Quidditch, his favorite sport. Quidditch was a dangerous wizard game that called for high-risk maneuvers and tricky movements. Harry was a Seeker, his job being extremely difficult. He was the one to find the Golden Snitch, a tiny yet awesomely quick ball.

Uncle Vernon cleared his throat, bringing Harry back to reality.

'Your friends had better not use that crazy fireplace trick again. Last time, I nearly needed a heart transplant.'

'They won't,' Harry assured, 'Hermione's parents are picking me up in their van.'

Uncle Vernon frowned, 'They aren't…'

'They're Muggles.'

His uncle appeared nonplussed.

'Not my kind.'

Vernon nodded uncertainly.

'Right, well, you had better leave in a mannerly fashion. The past three times were _not_ at all mannerly.'

'I will. Don't worry.'

Harry thought he heard, 'How can I not?'

***

Hermione's van came early that morning. She and Ron wore broad grins as they embraced Harry and helped him with his stuff. Harry saw that Ron had grown, yet again. He was a head and a half taller than Hermione now. She had stayed pretty much untouched height wise, though Harry could tell that she had grown mentally. A summer for Hermione meant learning.

The Dursleys stood by the window, inside, watching the trio talking rapidly and heaving his trunk into the back of the van. Harry turned to wave, but only received a rude hand gesture from Dudley. Aunt Petunia didn't even chastise him. She just glared at the magic folk.

Harry sat in the back seat with his friends, in the middle. He immediately relaxed as Mr. Granger pulled them away from Number Four Privet Street.

'Hullo Harry,' Mrs. Granger said kindly, 'how are you?'

Harry smiled, 'I'm all right, thank you.'

Mr. Granger chuckled, 'Muggles got you down again?'

They all laughed. Hermione's parents were extremely nice. Being both Muggles, they understood Harry's attitude towards the Dursleys. They, on the other hand, had accepted Hermione's gift with pride, helping to pay for her supplies.

The three young teens spoke all the way to Hermione's house. They discussed Quidditch, school, summer and…

'Voldemort.'

Harry stared at Ron, who had actually said the name of the Dark Lord, instead of You-Know-Who.

'What about him?' Hermione asked quietly.

'We still have no idea when he's coming back or where he is. Dad told me that the Ministry was starting to get worried, although Fudge still seems to think that its all bullspit. Still, I mean, after the Triwizard competition… I got letter from Seamus, and he says that Cho Chang is still upset about Cedric.'

Harry grimaced. 

Last year, Harry had been entered into the Triwizard contest, along with students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, two other schools of witchcraft and wizardry. Cedric Diggory, a fellow Hogwarts student, had also been entered and made it just as far as Harry had. On the last obstacle, a giant maze in which they would need to find the Triwizard cup, Harry had saved Cedric's life twice. They both touched the Triwizard cup, which turned out to be a Portkey. They were cast into a furious confrontation with Voldemort, whose servant had murdered Cedric off the bat.

After being resurrected with Harry's unwilling help, the Dark Lord had called upon the remaining Death Eaters to witness him as he fought Harry in a wizard's duel. After a rigorous battle, Harry once again overcame the dark wizard and carried Cedric's body back to Hogwarts.

Cho Chang, a fifth year (now sixth), whom Harry had had a small crush on, had been with Cedric at the Yule Ball. Also, she had been what Cedric had considered to be what he would miss most of all in the Second Task. This put Harry off, and he had suspected that they were a couple.

'Harry, don't worry.' Ron said, noticing the frown on his face, 'she didn't _like_ him. They were just close friends. They had grown up together.'

'It's not that… it's just… I feel bad for her… kind of guilty…'

'Don't feel guilty,' Ron told him.

'It's okay to feel bad for her,' Hermione also reassured him, 'just don't over do it.'

'Yeah,' Harry said with a resigned sigh. 'Besides, it probably just wasn't meant to be maybe. I mean, she's older anyway.'

'That can be a big factor,' Hermione said reassuringly.

Ron coughed. 'What about you and Krum?'

Hermione blushed furiously.

Harry knew that Ron was still slightly upset over the row he and Hermione had had after the Yule Ball. Viktor Krum, one of the Triwizard participants had taken Hermione to the ball, which upset Ron. Harry didn't know why. Was he trying to protect her? Was he jealous?

They decided to avoid speaking about the details of last year, just to be safe. So they listened to Hermione, who had researched some spells and curses during the summer. 

'The Specter Charm sounds really useful,' Ron commented. Harry agreed.

'We could use it on Snape… make specters of Malfoy and his cronies. Make them lose points.'

Ron sniggered.

They reached the Grangers' home in Birmingham after a few hours. They piled out and unloaded Harry's equipment. Mr. Granger opened the door of the large home, allowing Harry and Ron to drag Harry's trunk in. Meanwhile, Hermione and Mrs. Granger carried in Hedwig and his broomstick.

Ron and Harry dropped the trunk in the living room beside the fireplace. Hermione's stuff was there already, sorted neatly. Crookshanks, Hermione's pet cat, rubbed up against her leg, who hoisted the so-called beast to her shoulders.

'Where's Pig?' Ron asked.

Mr. Granger came into the room at that second with a tiny furry ball on his arm.

'Here he is.'

Pig (Pigwigdeon) was a present from Harry's godfather Sirius to Ron. The Weasley's hand-me-down old rat, Scabbers, had turned out to be an Animagus who worked for Voldemort. Now, Ron was forced to put up with a rather dimwitted owl.

'Well, my father should be here soon…' Ron said.

Hermione gave her parents a hug, and they gave Ron and Harry their best.

A moment later, as strange as usual, the fireplace came to life. The emerald green flame spooked the Grangers, and Arthur Weasley's almost hairless head poked out of the fire. He smiled.

'Hullo Harry, Hermione.'

He stepped into the room, brushed soot and ash off from his robes and shook the other adults' hands. He let the kids say goodbye again, then gave them a little bit of Floo powder each. They all stepped in (Harry and Hermione with luggage), threw their Floo powder and yelled, 'The Burrow!'.

Harry instantly threw his arms over his head. He felt himself spinning through the Floo powder network, flying by other fireplaces. He felt the ash and dust cloud around him like a shroud, intense heat here, cool breeze there.

And suddenly, he was in the Weasley's home.

***

'Harry! Hermione!' cried Mrs. Weasley, who wrapped the kids into a big hug. Harry felt his lungs deflate by the force of her arms.

Ginny, as usual, blushed when she saw Harry. He smiled at her as best as he could.

Just then, Fred and George ran down the stairs and greeted the new arrivals. They then pulled the luggage up to their rooms. Harry and Hermione finally escaped the hugs from Mrs. Weasley and made their ways upstairs.

Fred and George's room was open for once. The explosions that had once rocked the house were now vanished. The only odd noise was an occasional howl or pipe dropping from the attic ghoul. Instead of prank magic paraphernalia, new clothes and books and other wizardry tools were sorted neatly across their chest of drawers and beds.

'Mum made us buy some new supplies for school with the money you gave us.' Fred said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

'What happened to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?' Harry asked.

'We're temporarily closed down,' George explained with wink.

Harry and Ron headed up to their room while Hermione went to hers and Ginny's.

'So Percy's moved out eh?' Harry inquired as he inspected his trunk.

'Yeah, about time too. We use his old room as an office for dad's work. Of course, if you walk in there, you can still feel the aura of big-headedness.'

'Where's Percy living now?'

Ron scowled. 'Hogsmeade… I will not be going there on weekends, thank you very much.'

Harry chuckled as he flopped down on his bed.

"'How have things here been?' he asked his friend.

'Pretty good. Charlie came by to visit last month. Nearly skinned Fred and George alive when they lit his hair on fire.' Harry howled with laughter. 'And when Hagrid sent me an owl with a beautiful plumage, they climbed the roof and tried to dump paint over it as it was feeding. Only to get it all over Charlie's burnt scalp…'

Many minutes of traded laughter later, Ron said, 'And Bill's coming back! He decided that because Voldemort is coming, he'd might as well be close to the home front.'

'And Charlie?'

'Staying in Romania. They need him to help train dragons.'

Harry nodded and looked around the room again. The Chuddley Cannon's captain, Reginald Caddley was waving furiously at Harry.

'I can't wait for the Quidditch season… still wish that it had taken place last year.'

'Yeah, bet you need practice.' Ron said with a grin.

***

Soon, Ron was throwing golf balls across the 'Quidditch pitch' (a little patch of land that the Weasleys used for Quidditch practice) for Harry to retrieve. He had no problems. After that, Mr. Weasley was using levitation tricks to make sure that Harry could still catch a snitch as it moved in wild directions.

Throughout the duration of the practice, Harry noticed that Hermione and Ginny were watching them practice. He knew that Ginny was in awe of him, and he blushed as she watched him spiral his way to the golf balls.

That night, they all ate a feast of a dinner, watching Pig and Crookshanks chase gnomes around the lawn. After dinner, they sat down by the fireplace and drank hot cocoa. They were discussing the next school year.

'Hagrid told me that he would be bringing in some wicked animals this year!' Ron said, 'A fire-breathing wolf, a spiky toad, a flying spider (he shuddered), and I reckon that our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be boring.'

'Compared to Lupin and 'Mad Eye Moody', yes, very.' Harry agreed.

'What if Snape got the job though?' Ginny asked worriedly. She was a fourth year now.

'I highly doubt that.' Harry reassured the young girl, who flushed crimson from her ears up.

'Well,' Mr. Weasley said, standing up, 'in any case, Professor Dumbledore came to my office today and told me that he had great news for the three of you. Told me, 'You will be proud, as will Molly, when you hear. It is a change, of course, but changes are necessary in life.'' he took a sip of his hot cocoa, 'I expect the news to arrive with your book list and notices.'

The children headed upstairs, but Harry need to talk to Hermione.

'I'll see you in a few minutes.' Ron said.

Harry and Hermione headed up one level and made sure that they were alone.

'I've got to know Hermione. Did you go to Bulgaria with Krum this summer?'

Hermione grimaced. 'No, Viktor just wasn't the type for me… too dark and a bit cynical… and let me tell you, Ron is still bitter about the whole thing.'

'He just wants to look out for you.'

Hermione coughed.

'So it's over between you and Krum?'

'Harry,' she looked at him with a look of confusion, 'we were never 'together'.'

He smiled and gave his friend a hug.

Harry left her to Hermione own devices and went to Ron's room. He quickly changed and brushed his teeth, then hopped into bed. A few minutes later…

'Harry? Good to see you again.'

Harry smiled at these words. 'You too Ron,' he replied, and fell asleep.

***

August ended quickly. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys spent their time around the house, in Diagon Alley or exploring London. Ginny tagged along a few times too, but seemed shy most of the time. They had a fabulous time. Until one day…

Harry was sitting in a café in London with Hermione, Ron and Ginny when he saw a newspaper that the patron beside them had left behind.

'Grunnings President Killed in Motor Accident' read the headline.

Harry had a terrible feeling about this. He dropped his drink onto the table and grabbed the newspaper. He flipped to the page to read the article.

__

Little Whinging, Surrey 

Vernon and Petunia Dursley and son Dudley were killed in a motor accident last night near their home on Privet Drive in Surrey. They were apparently on their way home from a tour of Vernon Dursley's drill manufacturing plant, Grunnings, where he was the newly promoted president.

The car wreckage was found along a ditch, along with other wreckage belonging to those of a Renault Cleo, from France. The driver, suspected to be drunk at the time, has not yet been identified.

Harry slowly and shakily put the newspaper down and was silent. Hermione and Ron looked pale. Ginny looked confused.

They took Harry back to the Burrow. He slept for a few hours, then kept to Ron's room for a few days. 

***

'I don't see how he can be so sad about losing relatives like _that_,' Ron told Hermione, Ginny and the twins.

It was the third day of Harry's self-imposed exile to Ron's room. Ron had grown quite irritated that Harry was being so despondent. After all, the Dursleys hardly ever did anything good for him.

Hermione said, 'Ron, you have to realize that even though they were no good, the Dursleys were still family. And you know that family is important.'

Ron barked with empty laughter. 'So? They were terrible! Did you even meet them Hermione? They were bloody barbarians!'

'He's right you know,' George put in, 'when we appeared, that little cousin of his flipped me the bird! Why else would I have dropped that Ton-Tongue Toffee?'

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

'Well, maybe if you had family like that, then you'd understand. They took Harry in when he was left on their doorstep. They could've ignored him, let him die, or even taken him to the orphanage, but they took him into their home, gave him food and clothes, shelter and an education…' she took a breath before she continued. 'Sure, they were terrible people, but at least they were decent enough to do all that.'

Ginny added, 'And you've got to admit that living with a wizard is very strange.'

Ron finally seemed satisfied and nodded.

'Well, I guess that we should say, for their sakes, I hope that God blesses the Dursleys.'

***

When Harry came out of the room two days later, nobody mentioned the Dursleys. They knew that it would do him better to not mention them, for it could harm him more. Harry returned to his old self swiftly. He was witty and charming as usual.

* * *

****

LastOneDizzy- Thanks a ton!

****

Caley- I will do. And I love to hate cliffies too.

****

GWENDLUV - Thanks. I hope you enjoy the rest of the series.

****


	3. The Mystery of the Prefect

****

Chapter Three  
The Mystery of the Prefect

Three days before the trip to King's Cross, three owls flew into the kitchen while the group was eating breakfast. Harry, Hermione and Ron's envelopes were thick. This was expected though, being fifth years. Fred and George's were even thicker. Harry opened his and first read the book checklist:

__

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk  
Crystal Balls: Gateways to the Future by Korgan Frosht  
Magical Animals: A Simple Guide by Rubeus Hagrid  
Wild Plants of Europe by Herigon Fleggy  
The Complete History of The Ministry of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory Level 2 by Adalbert Waffling  
Potions of the 20th Century by Newt Spatter  
Dark Influence: The Perfect Guide to Defending Against Dark Arts by Harold Toadshank

Mr. Potter, Please also include:

Quidditch: The Guide 2001 by Hasan Moustafa  
Perfect Prefects by Canbre Alberdust

'Wow! Hagrid wrote a book!' Ron said.

'But why do I need a guide to Quidditch? And a guide to being a prefect?' Harry wondered, though he had a good idea why.

He pulled out another piece of parchment, which was a letter from Professor McGonagall.

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

As your record has determined, including services, grades and experience at Hogwarts over the past four years, you have been selected to be one of the newest honorary prefects for the Gryffindor House at Hogwarts this following year. This information is classified from this point until the Start-of-Term feast. You and three others (Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley included) will work as a team to lead your house to victory this year. Your rules, requirements and instructions are included in the letter.

I am counting on you to succeed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

P.S. I send condolences on behalf of the Hogwarts faculty and myself over the loss of your relatives.

'Prefects!' cried Mrs. Weasley,' Oh, Harry, Hermione! RON!'

She hugged them so hard that they thought that they'd explode. Mr. Weasley, the twins and Ginny congratulated them as well.

George grinned. 'See mum, we don't have to set an example for Ginny. They did it for us!'

'I'll never live this down…' Ron muttered.

As the kids tried on their new badges, Mrs. Weasley glared softheartedly at George, then promised Ron brand new robes, a broom and offered to buy Hermione and Harry a few of their books.

Harry said, 'Thank you, but really…'

'Oh, nonsense Harry, I don't mind at all.'

'Besides, dad just got a huge bonus,' Fred whispered with a grin.

He glanced to Hermione, who shrugged.

So they spent the day in Diagon Alley. They picked up all the books needed, Ron got a new set of robes, a new red dress robe with silver cuffs (despite slight argument, Ron got to pick it), on behalf of the twins, and the best of all, a Nimbus Two Thousand and One. He was positively gushing with excitement.

Mrs. Weasley bought half of the new books Harry and Hermione needed, while they paid for the rest of them.

After that, to their surprise, Fred and George bought everyone raspberry and chocolate ice cream cones. They sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, under the sun, among the heavy crowd of Diagon Alley, talking merrily about the new school year.

After ice cream, they walked to Gringotts, the tall pearl-colored building that dominated Diagon Alley. They made their way to the front desk, where a goblin, a different one than that which served Harry in his first year, looked up.

'Ah, hoping to make a withdrawal, I hope,' he cackled.

As before, Griphook escorted them down to Harry's vault. He filled his pouch with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. They also visited Hermione's, where she deposited a few Galleons and finally to the Weasley's.

Fred and George, both with about three hundred and fifty Galleons each (used from the thousand Harry gave them on their way home last year), depositing some to leave enough for their trips to Hogsmeade.

They headed home by way of Floo powder again. Ginny took her new supplies directly to her room, as did Hermione. Harry and Ron, arms filled with robes, quills and books, had a long haul up the stairs.

Before dinner, Harry and Ron tested Ron's Nimbus by doing timed laps around the Quidditch pitch. Fred and George eventually came out and chased them around, throwing tomatoes at them. Ginny and Hermione giggled at this.

The rest of the week was spent reading and reviewing for the next year (Hermione continually nagged them into it) and practicing Quidditch (Harry was pretty positive that Dumbledore would be forced to hold the season this year). When they had free chances, they'd visit the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, which lay just down the hill from the Burrow.

Their last day came too quickly. After a long day of reading, broom flying and running from the twins as they pelted their brother and friend with rotten tomatoes, they went for a feast of a final dinner, had the usual hot cocoa, then left for bed.

***

That night, Harry sent a letter to Sirius. He informed him of the recent events and his role as prefect. The letter from Hogwarts had said that the information was classified, but whom would or could his godfather tell?

He also told him about his and his friends' new fortunes (excited about Ron's broom) and asked Sirius to say hello to Lupin. He attached the letter to Hedwig's foot, told her to come to Hogwarts afterwards and let her fly. 

***

King's Cross was unusually quiet. The Weasley's new car (a new Volvo, paid for by the Ministry of Magic) had been expanded like their old Ford Anglia had been. The trunks fit in without a problem, as did the many people.

The barrier had a small line up today. A bunch of first years, accompanied by their parents (Muggle and Magical) looked confused, while other years just ran through.

One boy eyed the column nervously, while a witch wept with joy as her daughter ran through the barrier. Harry saw a few of them fidgeting nervously and tried to guess which house each of them would be sorted into.

As the line thinned, they got arranged for their own runs. The twins, Hermione and Ron, then Harry and Ginny lined up behind Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They waved to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (who engulfed all of them in a massive hug) and dashed towards the column.

On the train, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were showing off their new pets (Seamus had a calico cat, Dean a bat). Neville Longbottom, a round-faced boy who had a habit of losing things, seemed calm for once. It looked as if he had packed everything this time and looked confident (Harry was told that Neville had taken up Quidditch this summer). Others like Colin and Dennis Creevy were showing off their new cameras; Ernie Macmillan was speaking to Hannah Abbot (it had seemed that they had formed a bit of a relationship) while the Patil twins were trying to cover their sunburns from their trip to Hawaii.

The group found themselves near the back of the train, in a compartment that was comfortable and warm. Fred and George had gone to Lee Jordan, Dean and Seamus', leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to chat away.

***

'Harry, who do you think this other new prefect will be?'

Harry shrugged at Ron's question and said, 'I guess that they haven't decided yet. Must be rough, considering there are so many good students.'

Harry heard heavy footsteps from outside the compartment and, not to their surprises however, Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, stepped in. Malfoy wore a malevolent grin, so sinister that it made Harry feel nauseous.

'Ah, Potty and his comrades. Still coming to Hogwarts I see?' he drawled indignantly.

'The Great White Ferret lives I see,' Hermione sneered. This caused her friends to howl with laughter at this memory.

'Last time we saw you,' Ron said, reminiscing, 'you three had been hexed more times than I can count.'

Draco scowled and replied, 'I'm sorry, but I'm in too far a good mood to be angered by a Weasley, or a Mud-Blood such as Granger,' Ron was out of his seat, but restrained by Harry at these words. 'And being a prefect does call for model behavior.'

'You're a prefect?' Harry breathed.

Draco sneered with the same arrogant grin and said, 'Why yes. What's the matter Potter? Afraid that I may destroy your reputation as a Gryffindor?'

'No,' he shot back, 'I'm wondering if perhaps _us _prefects will be forced to cooperate under any condition necessary. It would be a shame if you had to be friendly with a Muggle-born such as Hermione.'

The pale boy was taken aback as Harry sat back, satisfied.

'We'll see about that Potter!' Draco fumed. 'C'mon,' he muttered to Crabbe and Goyle. They retreated from the laughter of Harry and his friends.

***

When they reached Hogsmeade station, the lot of them left the train as a group. They heard the familiar booming voice instantly.

'Firs' years, over 'ere! C'mon firs' years.'

'Hagrid!' Harry cried, waving.

The half-giant turned and grinned jovially at his pint-sized friends.

'All right Harry?'

'I'm fantastic! I saw that you wrote a book!'

Hagrid beamed and nodded vigorously. ''Or the past few years. Finally got it published in the summer. While Olympe an' I was explorin'.'

They parted and the older students made their ways to the carriages. The ride didn't take very long. They arrived at the castle in due time. The windows and main entrance were filled with golden light. The grass around the castle's walls was in good order.

Professor McGonagall was waiting in the Main Hall. She stopped Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Please come with me,' she said. The three of them could tell that she was trying very hard to cover a smile.

She led them up and into her office, where they sat down.

'I want it totally understood that we did not pick you. The Ministry did. As well, we will not support favoritism. If a Gryffindor breaks the rules, they will be punished. No exceptions.'

She continued to pace in a manner that reminded them of Snape. She said, 'Another thing to keep in mind. You will be working with a fourth person that you have never met. You will respect them, as they will you.'

She stood by the door and opened it.

'And lastly,' she broke into a rare, broad smile, 'I am extremely proud of all of you.'

They were then escorted to the Great Hall, where the teachers sat for the feast and Sorting Ceremony. Professor McGonagall left them to bring the first-years in.

Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Vector and Binns greeted them with cheerful smiles and handshakes. They exchanged a few words about the summer, then were then told to sit at their house table. 

As he sat down, Harry saw Professor Snape was speaking with a beautiful witch (no doubt the new Defence Against Dark Arts Teacher), while Madam Pomfrey was checking the door for any injuries, while taking an attendance.

After a few minutes, Hagrid sat down beside Professor Flitwick. McGonagall led the first years to the front of the Hall, where the sorting hat was set up.

'Now, before the sorting begins, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to say a few words.'

Professor Dumbledore stood, beaming before the crowded room. He said in a strong voice, 'Welcome to Hogwarts. I do indeed have a few words to say…'

He paused.

'I have said them.' And he sat down with a smile as the tables murmured, laughed or groan.

Professor McGonagall stood at in front of the group of first years. Harry could see the brim of the Sorting Hat split into a mouth. It made the noise of one clearing his throat and sang,

__

A millennia has passed since I was sewn,  
And this castle newly built.  
My closest friends lived among it,  
Our love which could never wilt.  
Noble Gryffindor, brave he was,  
Wise Ravenclaw, serene and calm,  
Gentle Hufflepuff, her love was immense,  
Reckless Slytherin, and the ambition he fed upon.  
That millennia ago, long time passed  
Since their vision was formed,  
Of educating the young wizards.  
For then Hogwarts was born.  
There were four houses  
One for each of my friends  
Their names immortalized  
By the virtues of these houses to no ends.  
The Ravenclaw, wise and calm,  
Knew life's wisdom and lessons;  
The Hufflepuff, kind persons  
Knew life's value and blessings;  
The Slytherin, sneaky and wicked,  
Young devils whose minds he'd entice;  
But the Gryffindor, as he did in life,  
Protected the poor and weak alike.  
As land does upon occasion,  
My friends did part their ways.  
Keeping to their chosen ones  
And not deciding on others for days.  
Alas, good Godric gave me his knowledge,  
And he passed me along to the other three.  
Who gave me their virtues to handle,  
And thus it is I who shall sort thee.  
Wear me upon your head as Gryffindor once did,  
And I'll sort through your thoughts, behind your face   
I will see your virtues, you shall not be failed  
When I speak to you and put you in your place!

The Sorting Hat sat still as the room roared with applause. Once the room was silent once more, McGonagall pulled out the list of names of the first years.

'When I call your name, you shall come forth and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. ... Angador, Silian.'

As the Sorting hat placed Silian in Hufflepuff, Harry glanced around the staff table. Since Mad-Eye Moody had turned out to be a dud, the Defence Against the Dark Arts position was empty. The young lady sitting next to Snape, with red hair and green eyes, smiled at Harry as she saw him staring. Harry felt the urge to do something wildly stupid, but the feeling subsided as the woman took a sip of her drink.

Something made Harry uneasy. As the Sorting Hat was deciding on what to do with Blaire Moddlebottom, Snape seemed to be _smiling_.

Then, Harry saw him.

He caught the eye of a boy who looked his age. A slight bit taller than Harry, the boy had a muscular build, blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, a slight beard that was a bit shinier than his hair, shocking gold eyes, a hoop earring and an attractive face, which held a long scar over his right eye. Harry could see determination and loyalty in the boy's eyes.

McGonagall continued on, pulling Harry out of his reverie. She went through the list, all the way down to the bottom: Zibieck, Duran, who was placed in Slytherin house.

But there was still one person left. That blond boy.

McGonagall called, 'Lionheart, Raine.'

Harry, whom was looking at Snape at the time, noticed the teacher freeze at the sound of the name. He went pale (if any paler was possible) and snapped his attention to where the new student was being sorted.

The boy stepped forward. He sat upon the stool.

'But isn't he our age?' Ron whispered.

Hermione shushed him.

***

Raine felt anxiety flow through him as he sat upon the stool. It wasn't as if he had never been on a stool for sorting like this before, but now he had to be resorted, a daunting task.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon his head. There was a pause before a tiny voice whispered into Raine's ear.

'Ah, a Canadian student… from Capilano School of Magic… ah, tell me, was the sorting hat there smart?'

Raine murmured, 'Yes.'

'Smarter than me?'

Raine was silent.

'Ah… I can see much pain and despair in your heart… fifth year now… you were in the Knight House… a certain rivalry against the Emperor House… we have a house exactly like that… and you may like it there… however, you may also enjoy another house…'

Raine knew about the houses here already, mostly by the Sorting Hat's song, and also by stories of other students (such as Harry Potter, a Gryffindor, or Voldemort, a Slytherin).

'Would you like to live among the Ravenclaw? Or would you like to mingle with the Gryffindor? You have talent for both.'

__

Better than Slytherin, Raine thought.

'Ah, so you despise the Slytherin already, eh? Then it has got to be… GRYFFINDOR!'

The hall exploded in a frenzy of cheers and applause. Raine gave the hat to McGonagall and walked to the Gryffindor table.

As he walked by, his golden eyes met the emeralds of a spectacled boy with dark hair. He nodded his head and the boy smiled.

But Raine frowned, for he saw the scar. His eyes widened.

It was _Harry Potter_.

***

Harry was going to offer a place for the newcomer, but all the seats were taken. Raine was forced to sit in the middle of the table as Professor Dumbledore stood to speak.

'I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits, and that the village of Hogsmeade is only accessible to student in their third years and above. Anyone found in either location without expressed permission will be punished.'

Harry noticed that the usually upbeat headmaster had gotten straight to the point this time, which was odd. 

'And also, the custodian of Hogwarts, Mr. Filch, would like to remind everyone that this year, he will not tolerate _any_ deformation of school-grounds. That includes mud, slime, blood or,' he glanced to the Gryffindor table, where George and Fred sat, 'Dung bombs or fireworks.' There was a friendly twinkle in his eyes.

'I would also like to announce the reinstatement of the Inter-House Quidditch tournament. Try outs will be this weekend, and the season shall begin in October.' This brought an outrageous applause to Dumbledore's ears. He smiled and added, 'Yes, yes, I am just as excited as all of you.'

Dumbledore's smile widened as he continued.

"Seeing as how last year's Yule Ball was an undoubted success, I am happy to announce that Hogwarts shall host a second one this year."

Once more, Harry cheered. However, he couldn't help but think back to last years, when Ron and Hermione had been involved in an explosive row. But they had mended things it seemed. It would be all right this year, Harry imagined.

'Now, before we begin our feast, I want to announce the new positions filled.

'I would like to introduce Professor Arwek...'

'Our new Dark Arts Teacher.' Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

'… your new Potions teacher.'

The color drained from the trio's face. Everyone started to whisper.

'That means…'

'No…'

'He can't…'

Dumbledore started speaking again, 'Your new Defence Against the Dark Forces teacher will now be Professor Snape.'

The Slytherin table cheered madly, while the other three tables groaned.

It took a few minutes to clear the hall of the talking that resulted from the announcement.

'I would like to call forward a few students as well.'

He took a list from Flitwick, who was to his left.

'Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley…'

He called up three Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs and Hermione and Ron. Then…

'Harry Potter, Link Jade, Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy…'

Soon, there were fifteen people up. Four from every house, except Gryffindor.

'Raine Lionheart.'

Raine's head snapped up in surprise and came up.

After the applause, Dumbledore spoke again.

'The Ministry of Magic has decided to conduct an experiment. Since we are the largest, oldest and most well known school of Magic, they have decided that a situation will be more likely to occur here than anywhere else. So they have decided unanimously to hold it here. We were given the names of four Prefects from each house this year. These are their selections.'

The hall was once again full of cheers. Even the spirits were excited.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were still fuming about Draco's selection. However, they were curious about the new boy, Raine.

The new prefects were told to sit down again, and the feast began.

* * *

****

Quicksilver Fallen- Well thank ye kindly. I figured that this was mediocre work compared to most others. And yes, Malfoy shall be included big time. He has a crucial part in the entire series.

****

Cassandra Brooke- I know what you mean. Besides, the format is closer to my liking this way. I got lazy and didn't want to have twenty or so files kicking around on my already crappy hard drive.

****

Ciara- Thanks. You'll have new parts quickly. Every Monday and Thursday, or earlier, if the reviews start flowing in.


	4. Raine Lionheart

****

Chapter Four  
Raine Lionheart

During the dinner, Ron, Hermione and Harry spoke among themselves, after being congratulated by many, about the Snape situation, the Draco situation, and of course, the Raine Lionheart situation.

'He's from Canada?' Ron questioned. 'But, all the wizards from there are usually hyperactive and funny… he seems mysterious… he's got quite the frown…'

'Yeah…' Harry replied, 'wonder what it's like in Canada.'

'Well,' Hermione started speaking, 'I hear that it is rather cold there, and the governing system is different from that of the United States. The history…'

Ron looked to Harry, who mouthed, 'It's your own fault.'

After pudding (apple tart), Dumbledore stood and wished the students a grand new school year and led the singing of the school song. Professor McGonagall approached Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were putting on their prefect badges and told them the new Gryffindor password (Rombletop). The three of them then led their house to the Gryffindor tower. Harry noticed that Raine had stayed back to receive an envelope from Professor McGonagall

Because they had been here before, the second years and up all didn't have to follow the new prefects, but a few of their friends did anyway, with grins on their faces.

'Prefects huh?' Seamus Finnigan asked with a grin and poked Ron in the ribs, 'why didn't you tell me?'

'Classified information,' Hermione returned.

'Right…' he drawled with a friendly wink. He tagged along with the Weasley twins and Lee.

It seemed that Ron was taking the responsibility of being a prefect well.

'Gryffindor first years, follow me! We're off to our tower, follow me!'

Harry nudged Hermione and murmured, 'He's doing pretty good.'

'Almost like Percy,' she smiled to Harry.

They reached the painting of the Fat Lady in the pink dress, whom was accompanied by Violet, the old witch from the side room of the Great Hall.

'Yes, yes Violet, I do agree fully…' she glanced to Ron and the newcomers and yelped in surprise.

'What? Do you want in? What is the password?'

Ron remained unfazed.

'Rombletop,' he announced with pride.

The Fat Lady sighed and the painting swung open. Ron crawled into the hole, followed by Hermione and Harry. The Gryffindors followed.

Once all of the new students had piled into the common room, Hermione cleared her throat.

'This is the Gryffindor common room. It is used for free time, when emergencies arise, or when students are ordered to stay in their tower. Up the stairs and to your right is the girls' dormitory. To the left, the boys'.'

The students whispered among themselves, but then a shrill shriek pierced the air.

Little Charity O'Connell was gaping at the sight of Sir Nicholas, or Nearly Headless Nick, as the Gryffindors called him.

'Well now,' he huffed, 'is this anyway to greet a former Gryffindor?'

Harry stepped forward. 'This is Sir Nicholas, also known as Nearly Headless Nick. He's harmless, and very kind.'

'_Nearly_ Headless?' Kyle Fringle asked in a confused tone.

A little miffed, Nick sighed. 'As always…' He tugged his left ear and his head fell sideways, left attached by a fold of skin and sinew. A few girls cried out in shock while a few boys laughed.

Nick flipped his head back and said, 'Well, welcome to Gryffindor. Now, you listen to these prefects, they are truly the best we have had.' He winked at the friends, then said, 'Oh, and, by the way…I'd watch out for Peeves. It seems that Filch was hit over the head by an… um… overly large turtle shell from Hagrid's hut. He has no recollection about that damned spirit… Well, tootles.'

He vanished through the wall, and the newcomers glanced around the common room nervously.

'I hope the Bloody Baron is around for while longer,' Ron whispered to Harry, who very much agreed.

***

The newest prefects sat in the common room for an hour after the first years headed off to their new rooms. A few students were sitting here and there. George and Fred sat with Lee and Dean, while Ginny (who kept looking over to watch Harry) sat by the fire, reading.

Soon the room was empty. Ron was the first of the three to head up.

He came back a few minutes later, looking very confused.

'Um, Harry, come with me for a sec, please?'

Harry got up from his chair and followed Ron up the winding stairs to the boys' dormitories.

'What's wrong Ron?'

'Just wait,' Ron breathed.

They came up to their dorm, the one that they had been in every past year; the one that they had shared with Seamus and Neville and Dean Thomas for the past four years was like home to Harry and Ron. Five of the new boys were strewn around it, sitting on their beds or by the window.

Ron gestured with his hand around the room. 'Where are our beds?' he hissed.

That struck Harry as odd. They had been in this dorm for four years. Why not now?

One of the first years, a blond boy named William Dempsey (called Will) asked, 'What are you guys doing here?'

'Uh… we're… just checking on you.'

'Hey!' Kyle cried, 'blimey, you _are_ Harry Potter!'

The others gasped and started to ask questions.

'Did you really take on You-Know-Who _four _times?'

'Didn't you win the Triwizard competition last year?'

'Does Professor Snape really, really, really hate you?'

'Are you and Hermione Granger in lo-ove?'

Ron cleared his throat, saving Harry from the bombardment of awkward questions that would definitely lead to trouble. 'Did you all have a good trip here?' he asked.

It was at that moment that Seamus appeared behind them, a grin plastered to his face.

'There you two are! Come on, we have a new dorm!'

They followed him down the stairs to the middle of the tower. There was a door that he and Ron had never noticed. Seamus grinned and opened it.

Inside, Neville and Dean were already set up, but…

'What are Lee and Graham doing here?' Ron asked in an annoyed tone, pointing to Lee and Graham Becker, 'Where do we sleep?'

Seamus laughed, 'I didn't say you had a new dorm _with_ us.'

Dean said, 'Um, didn't you see the door down in the common room?' 

Ron and Harry looked at each other, back to Dean, then each other again and slapped their foreheads.

'Of course! Percy went through that door all the time!' Ron said.

They ran back down the stairs to find that Hermione wasn't by the fire anymore. Nobody was in the common room in fact.

The pair went to the door that they had always seen Percy go through. Ron twisted the knob, but it stayed locked.

'What the…?'

'There must be a password,' Harry intoned. 'Professor McGonagall probably just forgot to tell us it.'

He knocked, and it opened. Hermione stood in the doorway with a quizzical look.

'Don't know how to get in? The password is Cyclops.'

Harry stepped in and took a look around. 'What the… why do you have four beds to yourself?' he asked stupidly.

'Myself?' she asked with a hint of confusion. 'You are a prefect as well, aren't you? This is where we sleep.'

She left the doorway, leaving Harry and Ron to look around inside the room. It was large, which was unexpected. There had only been one prefect every year before them, not requiring much room. Though if Arthur Weasley could expand a car to fit a load of people, animals and trunks, then Hogwarts professors would have no trouble enlarging a room.

Each bed had a small side table, and the customary scarlet drapes with the Gryffindor emblem. There was a chest of drawers between each two beds, with ten drawers, five for each bedmate. There was also a handsome oak desk at the end of one of the beds, which sat against a wall next to another door, a bathroom Harry guessed (odd, considering that there was a prefects' bathroom in Hogwarts anyway). There was also a strange contraption between two of the nightstands, right under the window.

'They're letting us share a room with Hermione?' Harry asked incredulously as he sat down on one of the beds. 'This is wild.'

'I guess they trust us enough, eh?' Ron sniggered, 'but then again, who'd want to try anything here? Chastity curses and what-not.'

'Actually, there aren't any,' Hermione said as she entered from the bathroom. 'You wouldn't believe it… there's a doorway that acts as a portal. Leads to the prefect's bathroom.'

'You mean with that enormous pool?'

'The same,' Hermione confirmed. 'But there is a shower here as well.'

They took to their beds and unpacked. Harry put Hedwig's empty cage on his end of the chest of drawers. Then, they explored their new room with interest, poking and prodding little things here and there. Harry found that the contraption under the window was a perch and feeder for their owls.

Moments later, Professor McGonagall appeared in the doorway.

'I see that you have found your new room,' she observed as she entered the prefects' room.

'But… do we actually get to share with her?' he asked, pointing to Hermione.

'We trust you to be mature. After all, you are all fifteen and very close friends. We don't expect anything from you…' she smiled, 'and besides, we don't have two prefect rooms, only having one per house for the past several hundred years.'

The three new prefects looked at the fourth bed. Raine's trunk was on it, but nothing was unpacked.

'Pardon me, professor…' Hermione said, 'but where is Raine?'

She hesitated. 'He's speaking with Professor Dumbledore,' she said quickly, then with a glance out the window, she told them, 'Well, you should sleep now. Classes start tomorrow, after all.' And she left the room.

***

Once the professor had left, Hermione used the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes, while Ron and Harry did so in the bedroom.

They stayed up for a while, hoping to speak to Raine when he came. It was almost ten thirty when they finally heard a knock the door. Harry, closest to the door, went to open it, but it swung open by itself.

Raine was there, looking weary yet ecstatic. He saw Harry and grinned, revealing oddly placed teeth. He grabbed Harry's hand and shook it hard.

'Harry Potter! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!'

Well, he definitely wasn't British. He had an accent that was… plain. From what Harry had seen on the television, the stereotype of Canadians was sorely exaggerated. Raine didn't say 'eh' at the end of every sentence, and probably didn't say 'aboot'. He already liked this boy.

'I mean, wow… you faced up to Voldemort four times! And survived!'

'Yes… I suppose… "wow" sums it up,' Harry replied with an embarrassed smile.

They were quiet for a moment then Raine flushed pink. 'Oh, sorry, I'm Raine. Raine Lionheart.'

'That's Ron Weasley,' Harry said, pointing to Ron, 'and that's Hermione Granger.'

Raine smiled and said, 'Good to meet you two.' He shook both their hands, then said, 'So this is the famous Hogwarts, huh?' He looked up at the ceiling and grinned at the weathered stones.

He sat on his bed for a second, then said, 'Jeez, these beds are way better than the ones at Cap.'

'Cap?' Ron asked.

Raine replied, 'Capilano School of Magic. In Canada.'

'I've heard of that place,' Hermione said, 'it was just shut down, wasn't it?'

Raine grimaced and nodded.

'Nice school, this place is so far,' Raine commented as he rummaged through his trunk. He pulled out a wand ('Knotwood wand, eleven and a half inches, with a dragon scale core' he told them) and slipped it into his bedside table. He withdrew his books (including a few novels and other reference books), some jewelry (chains and charms), a binder and some objects that Harry recognized as pens. 2 leather cases, covered in stickers like Camel Clutch Tactics or 99.3 The Fox, followed. He also brought out sunglasses, a pouch of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, some Muggle playing cards, and, to Harry's surprise, a Muggle Discman, complete with two speakers that could hook into an output slot.

'Wait a second. You can't use electronics here. The school's got too much magic…'

Raine laughed. 'Don't worry, I talked to Professor Dumbledore. He bewitched it to make it work with magical principles. That's why I was so long in coming here.'

Raine had been able to fit all of that in his trunk, so he surprised them when he pulled out a broomstick.

It was made of a wood that looked like a hybrid between ebony and ivory. Its bristles were long and it was shaped like Harry's Firebolt. It gleamed like gold.

'This,' Raine said dramatically, 'this is my second most prized possession. A Cadmir 2000.' He smiled sheepishly at Harry. 'The equivalent of a Nimbus 2000. What you got?'

Harry flushed with pride. 'A Firebolt.'

Raine nodded. 'Very nice. I'd heard that you had it.'

Ron glanced over to his Nimbus Two Thousand and One and grinned. He felt pride as well.

As Raine organized his stuff, Hermione asked, 'Your broom is your second prized possession? What's your most prized possession?'

Raine grinned. 'Well it actually comes in two parts: my Discman and my CD's.' He looked at his fellow prefects. 'What type of music do you like?'

'Hanna and the Mummies, and The Weird sisters,' Ron replied. Hermione shrugged and Harry said, 'A few old British bands. The Beatles, Pink Floyd…'

Raine gave them a blank look, then opened one of his leather pouches. He muttered something, a whirring sound was heard and he pulled out a CD. He put it into his Discman, connected the speakers and pressed a button on the unit.

A few moments later, Ron jumped at the sound of a guitar. Obviously, he had never heard one before. He listened intently, as did Hermione and Harry. After a minute of guitar, a new voice started to sing.

__

Seasons Change.  
Your life I can't rearrange.  
Time for a change.  
Things will never be the same.

There's an absence of my answer.  
Seems like I gave it all away.  
Hear me now, I've got to tell you  
Just the pain I've felt today.

If you take a walk with me  
I'll hold your hand or let you be  
Yes you've to see what's happened to me  
I'm gonna take you there.

Yeah…

The guitar came up again and the room was silent of voices. The singer sang again.

__

Seasons Change.  
Please I loved you by my name.

Wait goes to change.  
I will never be again..

Yeah…

Raine hit stop on the Discman and the music was silenced.

'Travis Meeks, you are a king…'

Ron looked at him surprised. 'Hey, that was nice! I liked that. What was that?'

Raine unplugged the speakers and lay them in the trunk. 'That was Muggle music. A band called Days of the New. That song is rare though.' He beamed, 'Thank God for burning CD's!'

'Could you play more?' Harry asked, licking his lips. So long since he had heard Muggle music (the one thing that Muggles did better than wizards).

Raine frowned and shook his head. 'Low batteries. Need to recharge them.'

He pulled his wand out from his dresser.

'Harry, could you get the batteries from the player?'

Harry nodded, though he had no idea what Raine had in mind. He reached over to pick it up and turned it over. Dudley had had a Discman like this once, but he sat on it. So Harry was given it. It barely worked. He knew where and what batteries were. He slid off the cover and popped the batteries out of the unit. He handed them to Raine.

'Thanks. Now, watch carefully.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in keen interest. Raine said, '_Wingardium Leviosa_!' and the batteries hovered at eye level.

'Harry, use your wand now. Point to the batteries and say, '_Ennervate_!''

Harry took out his wand. He cleared his throat and said, '_Ennervate_!'

A beam of green light shot from the end of Harry's wand. It connected to the batteries, which glowed neon green. A few seconds later, the beam dissipated. The batteries still glowed a bit, but they stopped after moments.

Raine slowly lowered them back down to the bed. He picked them up and put them back into the Discman.

For a second, Harry hoped that Raine would play the song again, but Raine packed his Discman back into his trunk.

'I need some sleep. Classes tomorrow, says Dumbledore.'

He bowed low to the boys and kissed Hermione on the hand like a gentleman. He smirked at the surprised looks.

'What, isn't it proper to do that here?' he teased them. 'Well, g'nite. Nice meeting you.'

He took out from his trunk a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt and headed to the bathroom.

Harry crawled into his four poster, slid the velvet hanging back and lay on his side, thinking of the song this mysterious new wizard had played for him.

__

Your life I can't rearrange…

***

Harry had been dreaming of beating Malfoy in a Quidditch match, using a flaming Bludger and a spiked Quaffle. When he went for the Golden Snitch, he reached out to grab it, when he hit the play button on Raine's Discman. The song played, only it wasn't this Travis Meeks Raine had mentioned. It was Ginny's voice—

****

A/N: Well, I hope that you're all enjoying it so far. I had a blast writing it.

* * *

****

Quicksilver Fallen: I've written the story. I'm on year six right now, then starting on seven. And thanks, I'll make a note of checking it out.


	5. First Week Stress

****

Chapter Five  
First Week Stress

The hoot of an owl scared Harry into awakening. He sat up and threw his curtains open. Pig was sitting on his nightstand.

'Pig… you scared me…'

Ron also whipped his curtains open. He looked furious.

'PIG!' he shouted in rage.

The tiny owl hooted and flew out the window.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her robes. When she saw Ron at the window, yelling at Pig, she erupted with laugher and winked at Harry.

'That's the third time he's done that since the summer,' she told him.

He smiled and looked over at Raine's bed. It was empty.

'Where's Raine gone off to?' he asked, turning back to Hermione.

'I don't know. I got up and he was gone…'

Harry's heart missed a beat.

'What time is it?' he asked frantically.

Ron came back and sat on his bed. 'Don't worry, they're just starting to make breakfast. I can smell it. We aren't late.'

'Yet.' Hermione said sternly. 'Remember, we have to meet with Professor McGonagall at seven fifteen to review our duties and such.'

Harry yawned. 'What time is it now?' he wondered aloud.

'Seven.'

Ron grabbed his robes and went to the bathroom to change.

Hermione sat on her bed (which was neatly made) and opened her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells _and started reading about portals.

Ron came out and let Harry go in. After he was ready, they left the dorm. The common room was empty, as students got up at seven thirty today. They left the tower and headed downstairs.

As they got to the staircases, they heard a familiar voice.

'You bloody cowards again, eh? Draw your swords, knaves!'

In a painting of a quiet meadow sat a drunken or senile (perhaps both) old knight on a gray horse. He drew his longsword and slashed the air.

'Hullo Sir Cadogan,' Harry muttered.

He was about to say something else when…

'Ow! Peeves!'

Ron grabbed his nose in shock and whirled around. Harry saw a rather heavy book at Ron's feet.

'Peeves! Stop it! Do I have to report this to the Bloody Baron?'

The annoying old poltergeist blew a raspberry at Ron and flew away, giggling madly as a gnome.

They reached McGonagall's class and knocked. She answered the door and let them in.

'Ah, good, at least three of my prefects are up and punctual. Where _is_ Mr. Lionheart?

'Um, ma'am, he still has another three minutes.'

Professor McGonagall glanced at the wall and saw the time.

'Oh… pardon me… thank you Miss Granger.'

Raine chose that moment to step into the door.

'Welcome Mr. Lionheart,' Professor McGonagall said.

'Morning Ms. G,' he said, flopping down into a desk beside Harry. Hermione giggled and Ron coughed to cover a snigger. Professor McGonagall glared at Raine.

'Excuse me? 'Ms. G'?'

'Whoops! Sorry, I meant Professor McGonagall. My head of house back home was Professor Greymalkin, but he let us call him Mr. G., so I—'

Her expression made him silent at once.

'Well, at Hogwarts, you shall treat all instructors with courtesy and respect Mr. Lionheart.'

She turned back to address all for of them.

'Now, I would like to first congratulate you all on being the top students in your house. You have exceeded our standards leading up to the nomination of prefects and we are most confident that you shall continue to distinguish yourselves in such a manner.

'First and foremost, your duties as prefects are based below those as students. You will not fall behind in class and remain a prefect. This is the key rule to being a prefect. Learning over leading.

'Second, any abuse of your privileges will result in the removal of yourself from the ranks and, if serious enough, the school, as well. We rarely have had to do so, as the prefects usually remain well mannered and responsible.

'We would like to remind you that you must be cooperative with other prefects.' She placed her gaze on Harry at this point, obviously thinking of him and Malfoy.

'Professor Dumbledore believes that you will succeed, without a doubt. We have trust in your judgement, wisdom, strengths and all other attributes. You will face difficult situations during your time as prefects. We have faith in you.

'Are there any questions?'

Hermione's hand flew up. 'Why do we have four prefects per house? I mean, we always had one before.'

McGonagall smiled. 'The Ministry of Magic has decided that we need more prefects to keep Hogwarts under control. For the past four years, things have gotten… out of hand. And teamwork, which works hand in hand with friendship, is essential for a good system.

'Another reason we have more than one prefect is that this is a one-time experiment. If all goes well, the Ministry will set up a new system. Meanwhile, whomever did the best job out of all of their houses will go on to be the House Boy or Girl, which acts as the previous role of the prefects. There will only be one for each house. And the following year, they will be selected to be Head Boy and/or Girl, while the others continue to be prefects, as assistants to professors and what not. That is why you were selected in fifth year. It is all tied in with the Ministry's precautions towards the resurgence of Voldemort.'

Ron asked the next question.

'Will being a prefect disrupt our extracurricular activities? Like for Harry, will he still play Quidditch?'

She thought for a moment, then said, 'No, extracurricular activities will not be affected, not if a prefect is left to lead the house to the stadium or help during such an activity.'

This seemed to satisfy Ron.

'Any more questions?' McGonagall asked. When nobody raised his or her hands, she said, 'Well, it is time for breakfast. Off to the Tower to escort your house.'

Hermione, Ron and Raine all stood and headed for the door, but Harry approached the professor.

'Um, Professor McGonagall, I have a question. I didn't want to ask it in front of the others…'

McGonagall gazed at Harry shrewdly. 'This is concerning Draco Malfoy, isn't it Potter?'

Harry nodded.

'Do not worry about him. You will hardly see each other, only in a few classes or at meals.'

'But… why? Why was he selected?'

Professor McGonagall grimaced.

'Remember, it was not by Professor Dumbledore's or my choice. The Ministry selected him.'

__

Probably Lucius Malfoy bribed the people responsible for choosing, Harry thought bitterly after he had thanked her and was leaving.

Hermione was waiting outside for him.

'Asked her about Malfoy, didn't you?'

'Yes. She says that neither she nor Dumbledore chose the prefects personally. The Ministry did, and, well, you can guess…'

'Lucius Malfoy?'

'Probably,' Harry muttered.

***

They reached the tower, where Ron and Raine were organizing the house. It was the first day of classes, and the first years were more than nervous, so getting lost would be all too common. The prefects would show them the way to the Great Hall for the first week, then they would get there themselves.

Ron was doing a perfect job of instructing the first years. Raine, meanwhile, was chatting with Seamus, Ron's brothers, Lee, Neville and Dean Thomas. Dean had his bat attached to his arm ('Merlin is such a baby. Won't leave me alone for more than five seconds!') and Seamus' cat, Ameradince, was weaving her way through everyone's legs.

Ron slid out of the common room through the hole behind the Fat Lady's painting. Everyone followed, with Harry and Hermione holding up the rear. Kyle, the first year, saw them and said, 'I knew it!', and received a smack in the head from Will.

Nearly Headless Nick met them in the staircase corridor. He was trying to subdue Peeves, whom had gotten a hold of a few spare spell books.

'Peeves, drop those books before the Bloody Baron sees you! He will surely—'

Nick sighed as a book flew through his head.

'I'm warning you Peeves.'

Peeves giggled and squealed, 'Okay!'

A book bounced off of Harry's head and hit the floor, opened. A piercing shriek told Harry that it was the screaming book from the restricted section of the library.

The scream startled the first years. Hermione kicked the cover closed and held her foot down on it, but the screaming continued. Harry looked to Hermione with a look of panic.

'Use a silence charm!'

Harry whipped out his wand and shouted, '_Quietus_!' The book fell silent.

Peeves fluttered down and picked up the book, tossing it from hand to hand.

'You broked my book! You broked my book!' he sang.

Harry motioned for the Gryffindors to follow him just as Argus Filch, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, burst out of one of the classrooms and began raging at the poltergeist. Apparently, he'd regained his memory in due time.

The first years were gaping at the outcome of the situation. They were all over the 'Incredible Duo' as Kyle called. Harry and Hermione blushed at the attention.

They reached the Great Hall after Ravenclaw, but before Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Dumbledore and half the other teachers were already there, but Snape and Professor Sprout (the heads of Slytherin and Hufflepuff) were missing as well, no doubt filling their own prefects in on the situation as McGonagall had.

Professor Flitwick was speaking to Dumbledore. The Headmaster saw Harry and winked. Harry smiled back as he sat down beside Ron and across from Hermione and Raine. They started talking about their new duties and the enjoyment they would have.

After the meal, all three boys had Divination while Hermione studied her other subjects. After almost a year of Divination, in which Professor Trelawney had predicted Harry's death an average of eight times a week, she left. She had become sick of Trelawney's hocus predictions and left the class, never to return. Now she spent her time researching her other subjects instead.

Professor Trelawney barely acknowledged them. In fact, she barely acknowledged anyone. The Hufflepuffs glanced around at one another while the Gryffindors contemplated poking her awake or leaving the room.

Ten minutes later, Professor Trelawney finally seemed to come back to Earth. She told them to gather a crystal ball and pair up. Ron stuck with Neville when Raine insisted on partnering with Harry. The crystal balls were clearly ancient. Most had at least one crack and were all covered in dust. They reminded Harry of Professor Lupin…

'He was afraid because of the shape,' Harry muttered.

Raine looked up and said, 'What was that?'

Harry smiled apologetically. 'It reminds me of a teacher we had once for Defence against the Dark Arts. Remus Lupin. He was a werewolf.'

'I've heard of him,' Raine replied, 'old friends with your dad. And Sirius Black.'

'My godfather.'

'Ah.' He looked slightly puzzled, 'isn't he wanted? Didn't he escape Azkaban?'

'Yes, but they never found him.'

Raine nodded.

During that hour and a half (Double Divination was terrible, especially in the heat), Raine peppered Harry with question after question. Harry answered them, patiently and with detail. Raine was extremely impressed by Harry's adventures; last year's with the trials he had been through was his favorite.

'So Voldemort basically rigged the competition?'

Harry nodded, 'Yes, with Barty Crouch Jr's help. He was the one who dropped my name into the Goblet of Fire. Confunded the thing to make it think that I went to another wizard school.'

Next was Transfiguration. Hermione was already there when the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs arrived. Professor McGonagall started by reviewing basic Transfiguration, which they practiced with lamps, transfiguring them into irons.

It seemed that Raine had a gift with this subject. Not only did he transform the lamp quickly and perfectly, he also transformed a rat into a mug, and he could also transplant his arm onto his desk and back.

'Professor McGerrigle was a thorough teacher.'

'I can see that,' replied the witch, who was beaming at the marvels Raine had performed.

Lunch perked up the tired students. The whole school packed in to the Great Hall, where bowls of Minestrone soup, wheat crackers and drinks were being served.

As prefects, Harry and the others sat right near the end of the table. They ate heartily, as they would need to, to keep up with Hagrid's class. They spoke about their summers and Raine gave them his own "standardized" speech about Canada.

'It's a gorgeous country in North America, just above the U.S. A lot of people think that it always snows there. Ha! I wish! In North Vancouver, BC, where I'm from, it rains approximately three hundred and two point five days a year, while the other fifty three days consist of either mild snow, some sun, gray clouds or sleet.' He took a sip of his pumpkin juice, ignoring the looks of total amazement on the others' faces and said, 'but I still find it beautiful because of the greenery and the air, and the people. It is absolutely amazing!'

***

After that was Care for Magical Creatures. Hagrid was frowning as the students approached his cabin. There were about seven Slytherins there (one of them Draco Malfoy, others like Crabbe and Goyle), while others were trudging back in the direction of the castle.

'…An' if yeh don't have yer book with yeh, then yeh either go an' get 'em or yeh share with some'un else.' Hagrid was explaining impatiently.

'Look servant,' Malfoy said with contempt, 'we don't have to listen to _you_. You're a _nobody_! A half-giant, a _failure_!'

Hagrid's eyes flared with rage at this.

'Why yeh li'lle…'

Harry and Ron put a hand on each of his arms.

'Hagrid, don't even bother,' Harry mumbled, 'he just wants you to be mad.'

Hagrid grunted and said, 'Go Draco, or I'll report this teh Dumbledore. 'An yeh know what he can do teh yer reputation.'

Draco suddenly didn't look too confident. He said, 'Well, my father can have you sacked if you do so!'

Hagrid shrugged, 'At least I'd rid the school of the' likes of yeh.'

Draco muttered something under his breath, turned and headed towards the school. The other Slytherins followed.

'Bravo Hagrid!' Hermione cried as she ran over to his side. 'That was spectacular!'

Raine was still gaping at the sight of such a massive man.

Hagrid seemed to notice this and called, 'Oy, you there! C'mon!'

Raine slowly walked to the group.

'Raine Lionheart, Rubeus Hagrid. He's our Care for…'

'_Rubeus Hagrid_?' Raine cried in excitement, '_the_ Rubeus Hagrid?'

Hagrid blushed, but Harry, Ron and Hermione were just confused. Raine was gushing.

'I've read all your stories! They're fantastic! I mean, plot development, characters, and vocabulary… I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you!'

'Wait a moment…' Ron interrupted, 'what in the blue blazes are you yammering on about?'

Raine whirled on his feet. 'You don't know? This is Rubeus Hagrid! He's an author, and a damned good one at that!'

He reached into his bag and pulled out a book called, 'Tales from the Garden' and flipped through it. He picked a page and held it open. Harry, Ron and Hermione leaned over it to read.

**__**

Emerald Twilight  
By Rubeus Hagrid

It was by random chance that a man like me would ever see such a thing as her. Young, majestic, the stunning image of a dragonrose blooming in the autumn sun. Ah, yes. She was all that. And it was I whom she loved…

'Erm… that's enough, really…' Hagrid mumbled and pried the book from Raine's hands. He was as red as Ron's hair.

'Aw, Hagrid, come on!' Hermione whined, 'that was beautiful.'

He muttered something that sounded like, 'That's why I never let yeh read my stuff.'

'He's really famous in Canada! All my friends have his works! Well, my author friends.'

As Draco and the Slytherins were returning, Harry grabbed the book from Hagrid and shoved it into Raine's bag.

'You don't want the Slytherins to think any less of Hagrid.' Harry told Raine.

Soon, there were eight prefects standing off. Draco was face to face with Harry while Pansy Parkinson was staring down Hermione; Wing Aerofeather to Ron and Rodney Elstone was glaring at Raine.

'So… it seems that the prefects have met.' Draco said coolly.

'Seems so…' Harry replied bitterly.

Draco gestured with his head over to Raine. 'That's the new one right?'

'Yeah.'

Draco looked over in Raine's direction.

'If I were you, I'd transfer out of that house and come to Slytherin. We have better families, we respect one another, and our house leader is incredibly generous.'

Raine flashed Draco a sneer. 'Yeah, sure, I'll take your word on that. I hear that you're also spoiled brats, kids who dream of being Voldemort, and losers who have to get their parents to pay for what they want.'

__

That just about sums up Draco… Harry thought.

'You obviously don't know much about me then. Perhaps you've heard of me. Draco Malfoy.'

When Harry and Ron had first met Draco, Ron had laughed at Draco's name. This was the exact opposite of Ron's expression. Raine paled, like he had seen a ghost.

'What?'

'I'm Draco…'

'Malfoy?' he asked in a dangerous tone.

'Yes, you've heard of me?'

'Yeah, you could say that,' he snapped. He was now standing in front of Draco. Nobody noticed him move.

He leaned in close. Malfoy was about a head shorter than Raine, so Raine was slightly intimidating.

'Tell your dear old father,' he spat the word father, 'that Raine Lionheart says, 'Hi.' Tell him,' he leaned in so that his nose touched Draco's and hissed, '_I know_.'

Raine stalked off towards the castle, his hands shoved in his pockets. Draco was pale and trembling.

'Alright, alright, around back all of yeh.' Hagrid beckoned for his class to follow. 'C'mon now, we've gots a buncha Orkanirs out there.'

Harry glanced back at the castle to where his new friend had trudged off.

***

Harry hardly focused on the lesson. Not that there was any danger. Orkanirs were herbivores that resembled squids, with two huge black eyes and thick pink lips. They were newborns, so they had a tendency to spit up a white, stringy fluid. Fortunately, Fang, the huge boarhound took the brunt of the stuff, which he lapped up hungrily.

'Aw, dun worry, its actually good fer 'im. Lotsa nutrients,' Hagrid explained to a few girls who had turned various shades of green.

They had Charms class later that day, so they decided to stay to speak with Hagrid. Tomorrow they would have Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry shuddered at the thought. They had had Snape for it a few times, when Lupin was out in Hogsmeade, undergoing his transformation into a werewolf. It had been horrible.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed back after class to talk to Hagrid.

'C'mon Hagrid, why didn't you tell us?' Hermione asked.

'Shucks, Hermione, I'm just too modest, I guess…'

'It was fantastic,' Ron said again.

'That's what everyone says. But I can't stand the pressure, yeh know?'

They asked him if they could read his other stories, and after much deliberation, he finally gave up.

'It's all in that there cupboard.' He told Ron, pointing to a cupboard about two and a half meters from the floor. Ron grabbed a chair and climbed on, rummaging through the various papers.

'Now… what about that whole thing with yeh and those Slytherins earlier. Raine seemed to take to Malfoy pretty badly, it looks teh me. Avoided class because of 'em.'

'I'm not sure,' Harry responded, 'but I'll ask him tonight when I see him.'

'That's a fine idea'r if yeh ask me.'

***

After Charms, in which Professor Flitwick had forced a Smile Charm onto Ron, they headed back to the common room, which was in an uproar when they arrived. Many first years were doing their homework and complaining about teachers (comments about Snape were all too common) and others were excitedly retelling the day, with help from friends.

Ron (who seemed to resemble a certain second year Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher with that grin…) and Hermione agreed to stay outside, while Harry spoke to Raine, if he was indeed there.

Harry muttered 'Cyclops' and the door swung open.

Raine wasn't in the bed area. But the shower was audible. Harry sat on his bed and waited. The water stopped and Raine appeared, in a towel.

'Harry! What are you doing here?'

'This is my room too.'

Raine gave a weak smile.

'Could you hand me that robe? Thanks. Listen, if you want some of Hagrid's stories…'

'It's ok, we got them.'

'Ah…' he blushed and headed into the bathroom. Out he came quickly.

'Raine… what happened today? With you and Draco?'

Raine grimaced and said, 'Nothing. It's personal. _Very_ personal.'

'Oh, ok.' Harry said, a bit disappointed. He stood and went to the door.

'Harry.'

Harry turned to Raine.

'Maybe in a while I'll tell you.'

Harry nodded and left.

***

After a dinner of roast pork, Greek style potatoes and Greek salad, which was followed up by a treacle fudge, the students filed back to their towers to finish homework and cool off from the first day of school. Harry and Hermione were beside the fire, doing homework while Ron was in Seamus, Dean and Neville's dorm. Raine was somewhere unknown at the moment.

'So what did he say when you talked to him?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing. Just that it's very personal.'

She agreed with Raine, 'Something that would make him that mad would be very personal,' she scribbled something down in her notes and rolled the parchment up, 'but what does Lucius Malfoy have to do with it?'

Harry pursed his lips in concentration. What _was _the connection? Sure, Lucius Malfoy was a nasty person and most people despised his actions, but that was mostly in Europe… and now, Harry knew for sure that he was a Death Eater…

'Harry, Ginny's staring at you again.' She giggled, causing Harry to scowl at her. He looked over and indeed, across the room, was Ginny Weasley, watching him. When she saw him look up, she jumped in shock and went back to her Potions homework.

Harry turned to a giggling Hermione.

'I think she still likes you Harry!' she whispered. He rolled his eyes.

'If Ron ever saw her doing that…'

Hermione bit her lip. She leaned over to him again.

'I'm going to talk to him tonight. Just to clear things up with him.'

'That's a good idea,' Harry responded.

They got up and made their way to the prefects' room, where it would be quiet. Hermione sat on her bed and started to flip through the papers that Hagrid had given them. Harry decided to take a shower.

He let the water turn warm then adjusted to make it hot. It felt good to shower like this, relaxing his muscles. He sighed as the Alfredo's No Scrub Shampoo massaged his scalp and rinsed itself out.

He wrapped a towel around himself and dried off. His long hair dripped a bit, but he didn't mind. He opened the door a crack and was about to ask Hermione for a robe when he heard her speaking.

'Please? Just two songs!'

'Yeah, c'mon Raine!'

There was a forced sigh, and Raine said, 'Okay, later on though.'

'Yes!' Ron hissed in delight.

He opened the door and said, 'Could someone hand me a robe please?' 

Hermione grabbed his robe and handed it to him.

'Thanks,' Harry replied.

He changed in the bathroom. When he came out, Hermione and Ron were gone. Raine was sitting on his bed.

'Harry, I need to talk to you about something.'

Harry's heart skipped a beat. About him and Malfoy? Did he want to know something?

'What was the Care for Magical Creatures homework?'

Harry slumped onto the bed, a little disappointed.

'Um… we need to write a quick one hundred word essay on the Orkanirs for tomorrow.'

'Ha, I can do that. Squid things?'

'Yeah. Nasty critters, if I do say so myself.' Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

'Um, Harry, there's something else. Something important.'

'Mmm hmm?'

'Well, you know where Albania is, right?'

'Yeah,' he said. Bertha Jorkins, a woman from the Ministry of Magic, had vacationed there and was caught up in the whole Voldemort uprising.

'Well, my uncle was an Auror who was recently hunting there in the Brazen forest, and…' Raine seemed to choke, 'he was killed.

'Have you ever heard the tale of the Brazen Twins?'

Harry recalled Hermione telling him about them once. He nodded.

'They seemed to find him and killed him instead of the other way around.'

He stared at his hands.

'Do you think that a pair of dragons could be controlled with a strong Imperious curse?'

Harry was dumbstruck. He said, 'Uh… perhaps, if the wizard was very strong.'

Raine said, 'Yeah, I guess so… Thanks.'

He sat back on his bed, arms folded around his knees and said, 'So, how was your first day back?'

'As good as it can get, I guess,' Harry replied with a smirk. 'Of course, we haven't had Defense Against the Dark Arts yet, so it wasn't _that_ bad!'

Raine laughed. 'Yeah… I've heard all about Snape.'

Suddenly, Ron and Hermione burst into the room.

'We've come to a mutual agreement.' Ron announced.

'And,' Hermione added, 'it will take your full cooperation.'

Raine looked at them funny.

'You aren't planning to do anything extremely stupid and maybe dangerous, are you?'

Hermione shook her head. 'No.'

'Aw, nuts…'

'But we want to hear more of your music!' Ron exclaimed.

'Yes! I do too!' Harry agreed.

Raine grinned. He jumped over to his trunk and snapped it open. He fished out his Discman, speakers and CD pouches.

'What do you want, really hard rock, or slow stuff.'

Ron perked up and asked, 'Rock?'

Unzipping the pouch, Raine said, 'Iced Earth. Dark Saga.' The pouch flipped a few times and spat out a purple disc, which Raine inserted into the CD player. He hit a button a few times. 

While the CD loaded, Raine said, 'This is a band from the late eighties, early nineties.'

A guitar started up and was followed by drums. Then the singer began.

__

The deal was rigged  
There's darkness in my soul  
I want to die  
Again…

An empty soul,  
Shrouded in darkness  
Alone and confused  
What am I?

Images flash  
Memories jaded  
He took my life  
Goddamn his lies!

Fight  
Son of the damned  
Bring the down the heavens  
Smash in the gates, burn 'em down.

You must accept  
This fate that you've chosen  
You will obey  
Your destiny.

I cheated myself for love.  
Love. Unconditional.  
Now, just to see her face.  
I've lost it all.

Harry found the lyrics depressing, even a bit dark. But the actual music was… stimulating. He felt uplifted almost.

Ron loved it. He agreed that the words were a bit bad, but loved the guitar.

'Well,' Raine explained, 'the lyrics are dark because of the genre. Some people joke and call it death rock, but its heavy metal or just hard rock to me. Pretty gruesome, but not the worst. Trust me,' he grinned, 'people say that Ozzy Osbourne, Alice Cooper or KISS are horrible, but when you hear Rob Zombie or Marilyn Manson , you'll think that they're mild.'

He stopped the song and put in another CD he called Vertical Horizon, Everything You Want.

'This was the first song by them that I absolutely loved. I was hooked.'

A strange sound, like a guitar that was playing on a skipping record started the song. Then, the real guitar started.

After a few moments:

__

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in.  
Or when it's rising in the back of your mind.

You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here, and you don't know why.

But under skinned knees  
and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn.

You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return.

  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need.  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be.

He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why.

Harry instantly loved the song. The words were a bit of a puzzle, but once you heard the chorus, you'd most likely figure the rest out.

Hermione was humming a bit and Ron looked entranced. Raine was studying the ground.

After that song, Raine took a deep breath and skipped over a few more. 

__

It's taken much too long  
to get it right,  
would it be so wrong?  
To maybe find someone,  
a miracle.

And all you really need  
is everything  
you could never be.  
And so you'd give it all  
for a miracle.

It there a trace  
inside her face  
of a lonely miracle?  
And so you wait  
and lie away  
for a lonely miracle.

Raine stopped the CD abruptly. He unhooked the speakers and crammed them back into the trunk.

'Uh, sorry,' he said sheepishly.

He then left to the common room, saying quietly something like, 'Oh Kara, why?'

Harry and the others looked to each other, each wearing a worried frown.

'What happened?' Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

***

Raine trudged past students as he meandered through the school in a slump. A few students greeted him, only to be ignored. Raine knew that it was rude, but he couldn't help it.

He made his way outside and hiked down to the lakeside. This evoked a new flood of emotions in him, still depressing. The memories came back again.

Raine sat on the grass and stared out onto the lake surface as it reflected the light of the moon and that stars. He felt his stomach knot slightly and he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, but he held back. It would serve no purpose.

Instead, he reached into his robes and pulled out a folded and worn photograph, and gazed at it longingly.

In the picture were six people: himself, his friends Breynar Chimera, Malakite Ravenfire, Lataerez Wolfstrom, Lataerez's girlfriend Chloe Emerson and Kara Kobayashi.

Raine's true love.

He couldn't hold back the tears. They flowed silently down his face as he shook with silent sobs. In his mind, he went over the picture.

Breynar, the clown of his little group back home. He lived with his mother after his father, a Muggle, had left (his memory had been, of course, altered). Dyed blue spikes of hair and wide, grey eyes were the first indications of a happy person. 

Malakite was perhaps the most serious person Raine had ever met in his entire life. Malakite was an orphan, raised by an orphanage until the age of four, when Breynar's mother took him in. Breynar and the boy with long silver hair and odd blood red eyes were extremely close, almost inseparable. He was also abnormally tall (so Breynar said, though he was only six feet three inches while Breynar remained five seven). He was very talented with magic.

Raine had a hard time with the last three, for they had one thing in common.

Lataerez was serious as well, but not to the extent of Malakite. He had a good sense of humor, however he was very mature as well. He had jet-black hair and sparkling green eyes, so he looked almost like Harry. He too was an orphan, watching his parents slaughtered by a pair of dark wizards at the age of three. An orphanage (the same one that took in Malakite) supported him until it was decided that he should be able to support himself and was moved into a small house near Raine's. However, the two did not meet until Capilano.

Chloe was a girl whom Raine had known for most of his life. She was beautiful, to say the least. Red hair, green eyes, very Irish. She was like a sister to Raine, it seemed. She had fallen for Lataerez in their first year, and he had fallen for her as well. Raine had taken it upon himself to set them up. It had worked out. They were a prospering couple.

Until third year, that is.

Raine shook as he recalled that dreadful year.

It had been like any other year. At first. But in the winter, things changed.

***

There had been constant problems at the school, mostly revolving around the Dark Arts. In December, a teacher at the school and head of one of the houses, Luther van der Rose, had been accused of practicing the Dark Arts. Van der Rose of course denied the rumors, but they never died down. They haunted the man before he snapped.

It was May 14th, exactly one month before Raine's birthday. Van der Rose had a Muggle Arts class when Howie Prewitt, a loud-mouthed smart aleck with an extremely bad attitude had asked van der Rose, 'Are you a Dark Wizard or a wino? Either way, you're a freak!'

Van der Rose had stood still for a moment. Pale and sweating, he mumbled something. Then, quite calmly, he had pulled out his wand and blasted Prewitt's head off, quite literally. He then had proceeded to murder the entire class and a runner from one of the other classes. The headmaster had arrived before van der Rose could move onto another room, forcing him to Disapparate.

But the damage had been done, and it had affected Lataerez personally. Chloe had been in the classroom when van der Rose lost it. He had snapped every bone in her body in half before he killed her. The thought of his love being tortured like that had enraged Lataerez beyond all logic. He had chased the Dark Wizard down and confronted him almost five kilometers away from the school in Stanley Park. But van der Rose had been too strong for Raine's friend. The Killing jinx had been used. Raine, Breynar and Malakite had watched as their friend fell to the ground, unscathed, wide-eyed. Van der Rose had Apparated away. Raine and the others swore revenge on the wizard.

***

But that wasn't the worst of it. 

Kara Kobayashi, an amazing Japanese witch whom he had met accidentally, stole his heart and made him love his life. He was infatuated with her and he had never felt so in love.

To Raine's complete horror, Kara, the girl who he had been in love with for almost two years, had been the runner from another class. He had used the Killing Curse on her. Raine had not found out until after Lataerez's death, which made him completely emotionless for a few weeks. When he finally came through, Breynar and Malakite supported him.

Raine still hurt, but not as badly now.

He stared at Kara's gorgeous face longingly. He had not dared to love another since her death… it was a feeling that he had forgotten about. Love. Yet, he knew that he needed to go on… it was only necessary.

Raine looked to see the moon almost directly overhead now. He stood, stuffed the picture back into his pocket and made his way back to the castle.

In the woods, he did not notice a woman watching him.

'Memories bugging you again Raine?'

***

Harry was restless that night. He had tried sleeping on his back, stomach and side. Didn't work. He kept thinking about his and Raine's conversation. And who was Kara?

What was the Nocturne Charm when he needed it?

It was almost midnight when Raine returned, Harry kept his eyes low as he watched his new friend climb into his bunk. Harry could've sworn that Raine was crying.

An hour later, Harry felt thirsty, so he stood and tiptoed to the bathroom. He drank a glass of water and gazed into the mirror. He looked ragged and tired still.

'I am getting old,' Harry proclaimed jokingly. 'Old and tired. But I have yet to vanquish my demons…'

There was a tapping on the window. Harry whirled around in surprise. He saw Hedwig.

'Hedwig!'

He tossed open the window, letting his feathery friend hop in. Hedwig nipped his ear as he untied the letter and package from her foot.

'That was a quick trip Hedwig! I only sent you two nights ago night!'

Hedwig hooted and Harry turned the faucet on, filling the water basin up enough for her to drink. He read the note first.

__

Dear Harry,

You're a prefect? Congratulations! I'm very proud, as your parents would be also, though not at all surprised. I know that you will do well. As well as Hermione and Ron.

Well, Remus has left for a few months for Brazil. I haven't spoken to him since the end of summer. He is currently undergoing a ritual of cleansing, which would help him rid himself of the werewolf's curse. It appears to be going smoothly. He told me that he may drop by Hogwarts to visit. Keep an eye out for him.

Harry, since you became a prefect, I thought that you may need these items. Your father gave them to me when I refused to be his and Lily's Secret-Keeper. He was once a prefect as well, you know, even head boy, and I believe that these could come in handy sometime.

Write me soon.

Sirius

Harry dropped the note and unwrapped the package. Inside he found three items: a golden compass, what looked like a pair of glasses and the Marauder's Map. Underneath was a note.

__

Harry, these are the Compass of Salvation and the Spectacles of Truth. The compass can locate anyone or anything you desire. Just clearly sate the name of the object or person to the back of the compass and it will lead you to them. Once the desired object is found, simply say, 'Found' to the back of it and it will return to its dormant state.

The spectacles work for seeing through Transfigurations and disguises, especially useful against Animagi, shape-shifters and Invisibility Cloaks. You will see the true identity of those who try to deceive you. Use these wisely.

And as for the map, I took it from "Moody's" office that night when you were asleep. I thought that it may come in handy. Dumbledore thinks that it may come in use for you later. I've taken the liberty of expanding its powers to cover other places such as Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.

Good luck!

Sirius

'Wow!' Harry cried. He was excited about having the map once more, but these new gifts intrigued him. He read the note though once more, then picked up the compass. The red arrow was pointed straight up, but didn't move when he turned the compass around.

He turned it over. There was an inscription on the back.

__

For Harry. Find yourself.

Harry smiled. There was a feeling of warmth that flowed through him reading that

'Um… Ronald Weasley!' he said.

He turned the compass over, and the arrow had moved. He rotated it and the arrow still pointed out into the bedroom.

He grinned. He wanted to try the glasses, but since nobody was Transfigured…

He decided to try and sleep. He whispered 'Found' to the compass. Quietly, he picked Hedwig up, put the compass back into the box, along with the spectacles and the map, and headed into the bedroom.

He put Hedwig on that odd contraption as opposed to her cage, put the package on his bedside table and fell asleep.


	6. Jelly Beans, Veela and Authors

****

Chapter Six  
Jelly Beans, Veela and Authors

'Those damned Early Riser Charms are gonna drive me insane!'

Raine was fuming, sitting on his bed. He had woken up at six thirty with the urge to do early morning exercises. He knew instantly that, unlike the Capilano School of Magic, Hogwarts used new charms that would wake up students early and begin exercises, unless they were already awake.

Unfortunately, Raine was a very heavy sleeper.

'I did two hundred sit-ups! Then one hundred pushups, chin-ups and squats! And then it made me run laps of the Quidditch pitch _five_ times! What the hell is wrong with this school?'

Harry laughed and Raine shot him a cold look. But he couldn't hold himself from laughing as well.

While Raine had gone for his shower, Harry told Hermione and Ron about Sirius's gifts.

'Why did he snatch the map up?' Ron asked, receiving a shrug from Harry.

The spectacles especially intrigued Hermione.

'These are extremely rare!' she said, examining them. 'Only a few people have owned them!'

'Can't you just bewitch them?' Ron asked through a yawn.

'No, it's not as simple as that. They require very complex spells to work properly. They used to be banned by the Ministry of Magic until 1948. Even after that, only a few people ever manufactured them. Mostly Aurors used them.' She flipped them over in her hands. 'But where did your dad get them?'

'I don't know,' Harry replied. He sat down again. 'I'll ask Sirius when I owl him.'

So he unrolled some parchment paper, dipped his eagle quill into his scarlet ink and scrawled out a letter.

__

Dear Sirius,

Thank you very much for the gifts. I especially like the glasses. I haven't had a chance to try them out yet, but I can in Transfiguration class, I do believe.

I have a question. Where did my father get the glasses? Hermione said that they're extremely rare.

Meanwhile, we have had a great first day of school. The fourth prefect, a Canadian boy named Raine Lionheart, has a massive collection of Muggle music. It's even better than wizard music! He also has a thing against Draco Malfoy and his father. He hasn't told me yet, but he will soon, he says.

As well, Hagrid is an author! I didn't know! I've read a few poems and a short story already and find them amazing.

Well, I had better be going. Thank you again for the gifts.

Harry

Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg and let her out the window just as Raine returned. He turned back to his friends and they talked about the upcoming day.

'We have Herbology first thing,' Harry said, 'then Potions, History of Magic and,' he wrinkled his nose, 'Defence Against the Darks Arts.'

'Well, sounds better than Divination.' Raine panted.

'Not when Severus Snape is the professor,' Ron retorted.

'Ha!' Raine barked with laughter.

'You've heard of him?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, I saved his life one time. I was on vacation in France… he had been chased by a group of Christians who were convinced that he was a vampire…'

Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

'Hmmm… well, I'm in your class. I'll see if he remembers me.' He grinned evilly at this.

'At least we have him last,' Hermione reminded the four of them.

'Yeah, but I could still have nightmares anyway,' Ron muttered.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Raine marched out of the prefect room into the common room, where a few students sat, trying to finish up their homework or figuring out how to work their new supplies. Harry unconsciously patted his pocket where the Compass of Salvation was tucked away.

'Okay everyone, let's go!' Ron called as the students filed in. 

They were the first house to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor Sinistra and Professor Vector were the only teachers there at the time.

Harry and the other prefects found themselves closest to the staff table. The other houses filled the other three tables, as teachers sat at the massive staff table. Professor Flitwick and Professor Arwek, the new Potions teacher, were speaking quietly.

'Well, at least we have a nice looking Potions teacher,' Harry said, while thinking of cutting off his foot and handing it to her.

Ron glanced at Professor Arwek, then did a double take. 'She's hot!'

Hermione smacked him upside the head. 'So _now _you start to act like a pig!'

'Sorry!' he retorted

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'So what happens in Herbology usually?' Raine asked Hermione.

'Our teacher, Professor Sprout, takes us to a greenhouse and we usually work with exotic and rare plants.'

'Or boring and old plants,' Ron added with a grin.

'Ah… sounds like Eck,' he told them.

After breakfast, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs filed out of the castle towards the Greenhouses, where Professor Sprout awaited them. She smiled proudly at the mixed group.

'Onto Greenhouse four chaps!' she announced cheerfully.

There was a murmur.

'Greenhouse _four_?'

'But we've never been there…'

'I heard that they have a giant Tantra Bloodflower living there!'

Raine nudged Harry. 'What's the big deal about some greenhouse?'

'Professor Dumbledore told us that there were secret plants in there.'

'I bet you anything that there's a Madagascar Wild Ogipal Plant in there!' Ron told them.

'Two Galleons says a Veetle plant,' Hermione challenged.

Ron shook her hand.

'No way a Veetle could fit in _that_.'

'You'd be surprised,' Hermione drawled.

Professor Sprout made her way through the crowd to the door and said, 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.' The door swung open.

A wave of humidity and pollen sailed through Harry, Ron, Hermione and Raine. They sputtered and coughed, as did others. Hermione sneezed and Ron's eyes began to water.

The class nervously entered the greenhouse, and found a massive room, far larger than it appeared from outside. Thousands of plants of every shape and size lined the walls, while others hung from the ceilings or sat in the interior.

But in the exact center of the room was a giant plant. It looked like an orb with tentacles, each having a smaller orb attached at the end. The sounds of nervous voices made its tentacles shudder.

Hermione turned and faced Ron.

'That'll be two Galleons please.' She smiled smugly.

Ron grumbled as Harry and Raine laughed. Ron fished out his money pouch and pulled out two gold coins. But Harry noticed her wink at Ron, whom blushed.

Professor Sprout moved to stand in front of the Veetle. She cleared her throat and said, 'This year, Bertie Bott has asked Hogwarts to assist him in the manufacturing of his Every Flavor Beans. The plant we will work with in this first month, the Veetle, carries a gel used in the beans in each of its pods, which we must harvest. We shall care for the plant and harvest the ingredients from each tentacle pod.'

The room was in an excited uproar. They were going to help make one of the most famous snacks in the wizard world!

'Now, groups of three please!' she called across the crowd.

Harry turned to ask Raine if it was all right for him, Ron and Hermione to work in a group, but saw that he, Seamus and Neville were already talking.

Neville was gifted in Herbology. Professor Sprout told the whole class that once, and it was true. His worst subject was still potions, but he seemed more confident with Professor Arwek as the new teacher. She couldn't be too much like Snape, could she?

Harry, Ron and Hermione, all of who were already perspiring, sat at the table nearest the Veetle, which swayed contently. Professor Sprout was consulting a tiny and scrawny man wearing expensive clothes and some jewelry.

Harry glanced at Ron. 'Is that...'

'…Yeah! It _is_!' he replied with raw excitement.

It was Bertie Bott himself. He was a tiny man, almost as small as Professor Flitwick was, with an equally tiny face. He had a strange smile and glowing purple eyes. But still, he seemed very kind.

He seemed to notice the gang watching him because he walked over to their table.

'Think you know who I am, eh?' he asked in a squeaky voice, 'Yep, I'm Bertie Bott, candy-man king!'

He shook hands with Ron and Hermione, but saw Harry's scar and grinned.

'Well hullo Mr. Potter! It is a pleasure, if I do say so myself.' He gestured to the Veetle. 'I guess that you are excited to work on such an… honorary task this term, hmm?'

Harry was just about speechless, but said, 'Yes sir, quite!' he smiled at the tiny man.

'Oh good! Well, I just hope that you work harder than you did against You-Know-Who!' With a chuckle and a grin, he left to greet the other tables, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to chatter a little before Professor Sprout handed out the Veetle pods.

'The first thing you must do to sustain and grow a Veetle pod,' she said, 'is to place it slowly into the flask of water I will pass out. But you must do it _slowly_ or it will burst! And I don't mind telling you that you'll lose yourselves a few points there! One pod can make a package of beans. Don't waste them!'

The pods were placed on their desks. They were the shape of eggs the size of Harry's fist. They had a rubbery exterior and if squeezed slightly, felt like jelly. They had an earthy, compost-like odor.

The flask of water was then put on the table. They stared at it, trying to find a way to lower it in slowly. Then an idea struck Harry.

He whipped out his wand and said, '_Wingardium Leviosa_!' swishing and flicking his wrist. The pod slowly hovered above the table.

Hermione and Ron watched as he did this. He slowly lifted the pod over the mouth of the flask and dipped the bottom end into the water. Then, the pod seemed to shudder. He continued to slowly lower it. After two minutes, the pod sat calmly at the bottom of the flask. Harry wiped his brow and grinned at his friends.

The rest of the room had turned to watch them do this. Ron glanced around, grinning.

Professor Sprout came to examine the pod in the flask. She was smiling widely.

'Well done! And very nice use of Charms magic. Twenty points to Gryffindor!'

Harry flushed crimson. Hermione and Ron were smiling at Harry.

After the other tables had done the same thing with their pods, Professor Sprout announced, 'Now, I want you to take your flask, with pod, and put it on the heaters. The natural home of the Veetle is very warm, and during the time of extraction, the temperature can reach seventy-three degrees Celsius. We will heat the pods for a few days at a progressive rate. Next Monday, we will extract the fluid and continue to care for it.' With a smile, she added, 'At the end of the month, the first group of three to bottle the most fluid will win fifty points for their house and a crate of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!' She turned to Mr. Bott. He flashed a warm smile to the students.

'On behalf of my workers, I would like to thank you for doing us such a favor. We are currently in outrageous demand and have been in need of help.' He clapped his hands together, 'Now, I must go! Best of luck to you all! I will see you all at the end of the month!'

Before he left, Mr. Bott spoke with a beaming Professor Sprout, telling her something that sounded like, 'I'm going to visit my young cousin. That rascal, Flitwick, a professor!'

For the next half-hour, the class began to study the Veetle itself. The life cycle was extremely complex, but with Professor Sprout's help, Harry felt confident that he could probably take the exam three times over.

At last, the bell rang. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Raine met up in the dungeon for potions. They were all tense, not knowing what to expect. They took deep breaths and stepped into the room.

The chamber was still dank, but the added candles seemed to lighten up the place. It even seemed a tad bit warmer. Professor Arwek's gentle smile greeted the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

'Hello and welcome!' she said in a voice like no other woman's could beat, with a Canadian accent as well. 'I'm Professor Danya Arwek.'

Harry and Ron were entranced by the voice, while Raine seemed unaffected. Hermione and a few other girls tsk'd them in disgust, but it was useless. The other boys in the room were also goggling her.

But she seemed to understand.

'I'm sorry. I'm part Veela, and unfortunately, I give off pheromones. As well, my voice has an ultra sonic value in it…' she smiled, 'I forgot to take my Counter Potion.'

She slid open a drawer in her desk and fished out a bottle that contained a rich red fluid. He uncorked it and took a quick swig.

A few moments later, the boys in the class were blushing furiously. Just as Harry was contemplating shoving his head into his cauldron and starting the fire.

'Now… for the first few months, we will be focusing on Counter potions, such as a Flame Freezers, Greater Bezel Draughts and Counter-Transformation potions. Afterwards, we will brew our own Transfiguration potions.' She grinned mischievously, 'And maybe on Valentine's Day, Love Potions, which _do_ exist, will be in order.'

She started to take attendance when she came across Raine's name.

'Hello Raine. I'm glad to see you again.'

Raine smiled and said, 'I was surprised to see you at the Sorting Ceremony. I'm glad you got the job.'

She nodded. She continued on and Harry leaned over. 'You know her?'

'She taught at Cap. Potions teacher there.'

'Harry Potter?'

Ron and Raine glared daggers at Draco and his goons, who sniggered as Professor Arwek stared at the name and blinked.

'Harry Potter is in _this_ class?'

Harry cleared his throat. She looked up.

'I heard about what happened your family this summer. I'm sorry.'

Harry had a blank look. Arwek continued roll call.

Raine whispered, 'What happened?'

He was going to say, but Hermione shook her head. Raine picked up the clue and turned away, causing Harry to frown.

The class started with Professor Arwek explaining the uses of Counter Potions. They took some notes, then began to brew the most common Counter Potion that they'd been brewing since first year: the Poison Draught.

Harry added a few more drops of phoenix tears to the mixture, relieved that Professor Arwek had used her Counter Potion, so that the males could concentrate. He glanced over to Ron and Hermione and saw her apologizing for calling him a pig. He smiled warmly, but saw Harry out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned back to his cauldron.

As the bell rang, Professor Arwek assigned a foot long essay on Counter Potions. Harry glanced at Hermione, who grinned. She'd hand in at least three feet.

They wandered to the Great Hall for lunch, where Ron suddenly started to beg Raine to let them listen to more music. He seemed a little bit distracted and shook his head.

Now, they had the most boring subject of all: History of Magic. They sat, waiting for Professor Binns, the ghost teacher. He walked through the wall (to Raine's shock) and took attendance. Then, he began his lethally monotonous lecture on the Ministry of Magic's first leaders during Voldemort's uprising. He turned around to write on the blackboard and Lee Jordan pulled out his wand.

'_Accio chalk_!' He whispered. The chalk flew from Professor Binns's hand to Lee's, who threw out the window.

Professor Binns whirled around just as Lee and the others were facing the front again.

'Who did that?' he demanded. Nobody spoke.

Grumbling, he stepped out of the classroom and went to retrieve the chalk. Immediately, everyone started talking. Lee Jordan tapped Harry on the shoulder.

'Quidditch try outs and practice on Sunday. Pass it along.'

Harry told his friends. Then Seamus, whom, was watching outside for Professor Binns, told them that he had entered the building.

When he got back, he threatened to deduct five points from Gryffindor if it happened again.

They worked through, starting on their essay about Amidagus Finch, the Minister of Magic during the Voldemort's uprising. Hermione was already on the fifth inch when the bell rang. All the Gryffindors moaned in fear: Defence Against the Dark Arts was next.

They made their way to the Classroom where the lesson would be. Snape was waiting for them, lounging behind his new desk.

The Slytherins were already seated, Draco sitting closest to Snape. He and his cronies pointed to the nervous expressions of the Gryffindors. Neville looked almost ready to pass out. His greatest fear was Snape himself, and now that he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, things were worse.

Snape smiled evilly as they group sat down, but his expression quickly changed to that of uncertainty. Raine eyed him suspiciously.

Snape walked to their table and spoke to them.

'I will not have any ruckus this year from _any_ of you. That includes you Lionheart.'

Raine grinned, 'Just as long as you're fair this year Severus. Remember, you owe me.'

Snape grumbled as he went to torment others.

'If he bugs Neville too much,' Hermione asked Raine, 'please talk to him.'

'Why would he bug Neville any more than you guys?'

They told him about the Boggart situation in the Third Year, when Lupin had suggested that Neville put Boggart Snape into his grandmother's clothes.

'This year,' Snape began, 'will be no different than those few occasions that I taught two years ago. I trust that you will remember; I will be strict, thorough and demanding. If you have a problem, you might as well leave now, because it will only get worse.'

He began the lesson by explaining that the main focus of this year would be the history of Voldemort and the system of the Death Eaters. Because he was out there somewhere, ready to strike again, Snape told them, any 'childish replacement of his name' would result in five points taken off from the house's score. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Raine would have no problems, seeing in how they already said the name anyway, as did others like Lee Jordan or Dean Thomas.

He told them a bit of what he knew about the Dark Lord. The story of Tom Riddle, the rise of his powers, Hagrid's punishment, the Death Eaters (at this point, he even confessed to being one before becoming a teacher, showing them the tattoo of the Dark Mark).

The bell rang at last. They stood to leave when Snape asked Raine to stay behind. He gave them a reassuring look and told them that he'd see them in the Common Room.

When they were out in the hallway, Ron said, 'For once, he didn't take points off!'

'Raine must really scare him!' Hermione remarked the obvious.

They reached the Common Room and sat at a table far from the fire. They spread out their homework and began. They were half way through their Potions homework when Fred and George Weasley bounded over to them to remind Harry about Sunday. Ron seemed very enthused by this.

***

Harry made it through to the end of the week with only a few problems, most with Snape, others with Raine complaining about Malfoy. It got rather tiresome at some points.

But finally, Saturday had come. Harry and the others made their way down to Hagrid's hut after lunch. Raine was still in awe over the fact that he was becoming a close friend with one of his favorite authors. He enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures very much.

So on Saturday, they spent the day talking about Hagrid's stories. Harry had read a few, as had Ron and Hermione. Raine had almost memorized them all.

'Was it based on Madam Maxine Hagrid?'

It was the same question Hermione had asked Hagrid for the past few days, and always, Hagrid had changed the subject.

But now, he had nothing to change the subject to.

'Uh… er… Hermione, that's really…'

'Hagrid,' Ron said, 'don't worry. We're your friends. We wouldn't laugh.'

Hermione had finished reading the story that Raine had showed them and had kept asking Hagrid the question.

Hagrid 'hmph'd' then said, 'Yes. Yes, it's about her. I dunno why I did it. Jus' felt right, yeh know?'

'I've done the same,' Raine said quietly.

'Hagrid, that's sweet,' Hermione told him.

He flushed an even brighter crimson than Ron had ever.

Harry stood and said, 'Well, we'd better check with the team. I reckon the pitch is going to be packed tomorrow.'

'No doubt about it,' Ron muttered.

So they said goodbye to Hagrid and went to round up the Gryffindor team.

***

After a quick stop to the Tower to pick up Harry, Ron and Raine's brooms (Ron and Raine wanted to play as well), they found George and Fred, with Lee Jordan, who were flirting energetically with two sixth year Ravenclaws when Ron punched his brothers each in the arm.

'C'mon Casanovas One, Two and Three. We need some Quidditch time.'

Fred was still grumbling when they got Alicia and Katie. They headed out to the Quidditch pitch, which was deserted.

'Okay,' Harry said, 'we need to practice so we can give them our all tomorrow. We'll do a few quick games. Fred, Alicia, Raine and I will take on George, Katie, Lee and Ron.'

'Who graduated and made you captain?' Fred teased.

So they practiced for a while. Ron was Keeper while George and Lee were Chasers and Katie was Seeker. Alicia did the Keeper duties while Fred and Raine were Chasers and Harry was still Seeker.

During the course of the practice, in which they used a gold golf ball as Snitch (Hermione used her Levitation Charm to make it fly crazily) and an emptied pumpkin Hagrid didn't need as a Quaffle. They didn't even consider using Bludgers, without enough players.

They played for two hours, until they were all extremely exhausted. They all floated down to the ground, Harry glaring but grinning at Katie, who had Hermione's golf ball.

'I was forty feet away and _she_ got it?' They all laughed.

***

It was dinner when they had finished in the Common room.

'You will absolutely _love_ the dinner I requested from Dobby,' Hermione told her friends.

Indeed they would. They all headed down and had a giant French dinner of Poulet Chausseur, rice with wild mushrooms, a lettuce salad with tarragon vinaigrette and a desert of crème caramel. Ron had gaped at the food in front of him and engorged himself.

Raine, on the other hand, had complemented Hermione on such a good choice of a meal request.

'My family's European, so I ate a lot of French stuff. This was my absolute favorite!'

Hermione had spent a summer in France and came back a month later with a few extra pounds. The food there was 'amazing, like art' they were told. So she had requested a French meal at least once a year now. Last years had been just as good. And the house elves enjoyed making it just as much.

Afterwards, they dragged themselves up to the tower, where they chatted about tomorrow, when the Gryffindors would gain two new players, seeing as Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson were gone. And a new captain as well…

'I bet you anything that Harry will be nominated for captain,' Ron said, 'I mean, who else could do a better job?'

'Ron…'

'I'm serious Harry, I know that my brothers are voting for you. And the new players most likely will too.'

So Harry lay in bed that night with the thoughts of being chosen for Quidditch team captain running through his mind.

__

It would be nice, he thought as he fell asleep.


End file.
